Power Unleashed
by scrletfyre
Summary: Ichigo has been a Shinigami, Vizard, hollow, Vasto Lorde, fullbringer, & Quincy. But nothing could prepare him for the day that Mayuri was going to kidnap him, experiment on him, & unleash all of his powers along with his hollow zanpakuto. Now Ichigo must learn how to control every bit of his unbridled power that he possess. YAOI. Written with Openminded15
1. kidnapped

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations)

One- kidnapped

Ichigo Kurosaki's life has been anything but ordinary as his life has changed at the young age of fifteen ever since his first encounter with the Shinigami (soul reaper) named Rukia Kuchiki. In that short span of time, Ichigo has been a lot of different things. Ichigo has been a Shinigami, a hollow, a Vizard, a Vasto Lorde, and even a part of his zanpakuto (spirit sword) named Zangetsu (slaying moon). He has also been a fullbringer and even a Quincy. All of these things make up a part of Ichigo's very being. Ichigo has also saved his hometown of Karakura a few times and also the Seireitei (soul society) more times than he can count. In the process he discovered some of the different aspects about himself. But soon once again, Ichigo's life was about to change.

Deep within the Squad Twelve barracks, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was pouring over the data and information that he had acquired about the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. The human teen fascinated the scientist. Even though the head captain had strictly forbidden that anybody from the Seireitei shall harm the boy in any way, shape, or form, this wasn't going to stop Mayuri. He wanted to experiment on the teen to try to unleash all of his wonderful but dangerous powers. Mayuri wanted to try to mimic or recreate Ichigo's powers and abilities. Other Shinigami's with the teens powers would prove nearly impossible to defeat as the possibilities were endless. Mayuri had set up shop in the restricted part of Squad Twelve barracks. This area was only accessible by himself and his lieutenant which so happened to be his daughter Nemu.

"Now Nemu, I need for you to go to the world of the living (human world) and bring back Ichigo Kurosaki. Tell him that the head captain demands his presence. Once he enters the Seireitei, inject him with this." Mayuri stated as he handed Nemu a syringe filled with glowing neon purple fluid. "It should knock him out in order for you to bring him here." Nemu nodded her head that she understood as she took the syringe and stuffed it into her shikasho (uniform). She then used her zanpakuto to open up a senkaimon (soul gate) which would enable her to travel to the human world.

Ichigo Kurosaki had just gotten out from school as he waved goodbye to his friends. Things in Karakura have been quite ever since the Quincy war. Ichigo traveled to his home as he was deep within thought. Ever since learning that his inner hollow was his true spirit of his zanpakuto. Zangetsu while the other version of what looked like Yhwach (the Quincy king) was a part of Quincy powers, Ichigo has been trying to figure out what to call these two. For the longest time he has known his Quincy form to the zanpakuto as Zangetsu. But his hollow half only as hollow. For a while Ichigo has been thinking of giving his hollow zanpakuto a name of his own. Ever since learning the truth about his hollow zanpakuto, his Quincy powers, and what truly happened to his mother, Ichiog had a lot on his mind. What was even more disturbing was how he felt towards his hollow zanpakuto. He felt an attachment to the hollow zanpakuto that went far beyond the normal means.

Ichigo was half way home when he witnessed a senkaimon open up before him. Ichigo watched as Nemu stepped out before him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, your presence has been requested by the head captain within the Seireitei." stated Nemu. Ichigo chalked it up as nothing new as was kind of used to these things.

"But shouldn't Rukia be the one who fetches me?" Ichigo asked.

"She is busy with her own duties. So I was sent instead." Nemu replied quickly. Ichigo let out a long soft sigh as he ran his hands through his orange locks. Ichigo dug into his book back dragging out was looked like a lion plush toy.

"What the hell Ichigo? I was having such a good dream!" asked the toy. Ichigo grunted as he stuffed his hand into the toys mouth. Ichigo pulled out a small blue-green marble from the toy and popped hit into his mouth. Almost instantly Ichigo separated into his soul form. The mod soul who was now in Ichigo's actually body coughed and gagged. "What the fuck was that for?" the mod soul growled out.

"Shut the fuck up Kon. Just go to my house and tell my dad that I was summoned to the Seireitei. I should be back as quickly as possible." Ichigo snapped at the mod soul who was controlling his body. Kon grumbled something underneath his breath before he let out a long sigh.

"Fine….. I will see you later." Kon stated as he headed off.

"And Kon….. Try to stay out of trouble." Ichigo yelled at him only for the mod soul to give him the bird.

Nemu shook her head as she reopened the senkaimon to the Seireitei. Ichigo went through first followed by Nemu. Nemu dug through her robes grabbing out the syringe that her father had given her. She carefully hit it from Ichigo's view. Once they were in the Seireitei, the senkaimon closed behind them.

"I guess that I should hurry. You know how much the old man hates to wait." Ichigo stated jokingly. Before Ichigo had a chance to even move, Nemu stuck him with the syringe in the back of the neck. Ichigo turned about quickly clutching the back of his neck. "What the…..?" he asked before he began to feel a bit woozy.

"I am so sorry Kurosaki." Nemu stated before Ichigo collapsed to the ground. Nemu placed the empty syringe back into her robes before she picked up the unconscious Ichigo and headed back to her squad barracks.

NEXT CHAPTER….

The experimentation


	2. the experimentation

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations)

Two- the experimentation

When Ichigo awoke, he found himself strapped down to a bed as the smell of chemicals drifted up his nose.  
"Well I see that you have finally awoke. It seems that the chemicals that I had used weren't strong enough to keep you unconscious." stated a familiar voice. A low growl rumbled from Ichigo's chest as he struggled to free himself.  
"What is the meaning of this Mayuri?" Ichigo snarled.  
"Frankly to tell you the truth, I have become quite fascinated with your powers and abilities. You have so much power coursing through you as you have been so many different things. I want to experiment on you to bring out all of your different powers and abilities. I want to see if I can recreate those same powers and abilities." stated Mayuri as Nemu stood behind him as she kept her head down avoiding eye contact with Ichigo.  
"You are crazy Mayuri! Now let me the hell out of here!" Ichigo yelled out.  
"You can yell and scream all you want Kurosaki as it won't do any good." giggled Mayuri as he rolled up the sleeves to his shikasho as he took off his captain's cloak. "Now let's begin, shall we?"

Ichigo's screams echoed throughout the room as he thrashed wildly against his bindings. He had lost track of how many different chemicals and items that Mayuri poked and prodded him with. At times Ichigo's energies would lash out sparking a reaction in Mayuri but, Ichigo quickly capped his power.

"You can resist me all you like Kurosaki. Sooner or later you will give in!" stated Mayuri. Ichigo could feel and hear his inner hollow zanpakuto growl.

 ***Let me at him King. I will tear him apart limb by limb!*** growled the hollow zanpakuto.

*That's exactly what he wants. Please for once obey me and stay were you are!* Ichigo hissed back through the mind link before he cut all contact with his hollow zanpakuto. 'I don't want anything to happen to you.' Ichigo thought to himself.

The next odd chemical Mayuri stuck into him calmed Ichigo down a lot. The pain from the other chemicals is still there but, the new chemical numbed his body so much, he couldn't open his mouth to mutter a sound.  
"Good, you've finally calmed down. Looks like I will have to keep more of this chemical around." Mayuri commented. He took another syringe from the metal table next to him and injected the dark blue liquid into Ichigo's forearm. It felt as if his entire body was on fire as he wanted to scream but, he couldn't find his voice. The pain was agonizing. He could feel something inside of him change. It felt as is something was starting to disappear from within him. He looked over at Mayuri, who was typing away at his computer. "Yes, yes! It is starting to work!" Mayuri exclaimed. "Nemu, we need more of that chemical X-209." Ichigo was starting to regain his strength as he could finally make audible sounds.

"Mayuri. You bastard, what did you do?" Ichigo demanded as he could feel his own powers rippling through his body.

"Oh hush, one more dose of the X-209 and my experimentaion will be complete for now." answered Mayuri as Nemu returned with another syringe filled with the dark blue liquid. Ichigo thrashed about, trying to break free from the straps that holds him down. He's surprised that his hollow zanpakuto hasn't spoken up and threatened to kill Mayuri.

It then clicked in his mind. That's what that empty feeling was. That chemical somehow made the hollow zanpakuto disappear from within him. Now more enraged than he was before, Ichigo flailed around, wrenching his arms free from the straps that bound him down. He jumped up from the table and instantly rushed for Mayuri. The Captain of Squad Twelve wasn't paying attention as Ichigo was able to tackle him to the ground. He was filled with so much rage. His hollow zanpakuto was gone and it was because of this mad man's insane experimentation. Ichigo never even got to give him a name that he so deserved. Nemu _**flash stepped**_ over to Ichigo and pricked him again on the back of his neck. The effects of the X-209 seemed to react faster. The burning sensation came back, leaving Ichigo paralyzed with pain. It gave Mayuri enough time to push Ichigo off of him and scurry back to his computer. He chuckled in a sinister way, as he was happy with the results. Ichigo could feel his powers pull away from him and begin to coat his body. He howled out in pain as his power poured out form his body, it began to manifest in a human-like form in front of him. It formed into a tall and lean boy, he was completely white from the head down as looked exactly like Ichigo. When he was finally done manifesting, and the pain died down. Ichigo realized who the boy was in front of him.

"It's. . . My hollow zanpakuto." Ichigo muttered underneath his breath.

"Hm. Well, this isn't exactly what I was expecting to happen. Oh well, no matter. I guess that I can chalk this up as a side effect." Mayuri stated as he walked over to the hollow version of Ichigo. The hollow let out a low moan as it looked weak and defenseless. "Perhaps... I can use this one as well. As it seems that the chemical X-209 has achieved some of the results that I am looking for." grinned Mayuri. The words Mayuri spoke caused a ripple of anger and rage to flow through Ichigo's body as he didn't like how the crazed scientist looked at the hollow version of his zanpakuto. Power rippled through and out of Ichigo as black and red reishi poured through the room.

"I won't allow you to harm him!" growled Ichigo as he allowed the power to take control. All he knew was that he and the hollow zanpakuto needed to get away from Mayuri before he could do anything else to him. It reminded Ichigo of the way Aizen used to look at him as he didn't like it... Not one bit.

Mayuri turned to Ichigo to see the substitute shinigami beginning to change forms. Parts of Ichigo's shikasho changed as he had the red fur lined sleeves to his vasto lorde form around Ichigo's right hand and around the shoulders of his neck. The uniform was torn open and hanging off of Ichigo much like it did when he became a vasto lorde as underneath the cloak revealed part of his hollowfied form. On Ichigo's left side became that covered in grey armor from his manifestation of learning the _**Saigo No Getsuga (final getsuga tensho).**_ The shikasho pants of Ichigo's uniform became part of his regular pants and the energy from _**Saigo No Getsuga**_. On his right part of his face part of the fullbringer armor manifested as it looked like a bandage across his right cheek. Mayuri seemed to grin like a kid in a candy store when he saw the manifestation of all Ichigo's powers (see xset. deviantart art/ Ichigo-s-full-power-294070734 (just remove the spaces).

"Yes that's it! That's what I wanted. Now if I can achieve those within this white version of you..." Mayuri stated. Ichigo had heard enough as he could feel the black energy of Getsuga form within his left sword hand.

 _ **"Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)!"**_ Ichigo cried out unleashing all of the destructive energy that he had around his body. The black reishi was ten times stronger than before as it destroyed half of Squad Twelve. Ichigo took this chance as he managed to get to his feet as he _ **flash stepped**_ grabbing his hollow zanpakuto and getting the hell out of Squad Twelve. The only thing on Ichigo's mind was to get help not only for himself but for his hollow zanpakuto. He had no clue what Mayuri's experimentation had done to him and the zanpakuto but he wasn't going to hang around the Squad Twelve barracks to get answers.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Help us


	3. help us

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations)

Three- help us

Ichigo stumbled through the Seireitei away from Squad Twelves barracks. In his arms he held the conscious version of his hollow zanpakuto. He could sense that Mayuri's experimentation had altered them both greatly. But Ichigo wasn't sure in what ways. After releasing all of that reishi, he felt weak and drained. It almost felt like he had performed the _**Saigo No Getsuga (final Getsuga Tensho)**_ again. But Ichigo was more worried about his hollow zanpakuto more than anything else. With how weak he felt, Ichigo hoped that he didn't cross paths with the Captain of Squad Eleven.  
'I need to find someone who can help us. Someone that I can trust.' Ichigo thought to himself. Then he remembered the captain of Squad Four. Squad Four wasn't a fighting squad like the others as they were more devoted to healing. The only problem was that he had no clue where in the Seireitei they were located at. *Hang on hollow Zangetsu, I am going to fix this.* Ichigo stated mentally. 'I hope.'

Ichigo wondered around aimlessly hoping to find someone that he recognized who can help him get to Squad Four. Suddenly Ichigo turned a corner as he literally ran into someone. As Ichigo fell to the ground, he twisted his body in such a way to have his hollow zanpakuto fall on top of him.  
"Sorry I didn't see you there." stated a voice Ichigo recognized all too well. Ichigo's blurry vision turned to see Hanataro Yamada. He had met the young healer once before when Ichigo first came to the Seireitei to rescue Rukia. Hanataro looked over surprised to see Ichigo but he looked different. In his arms Ichigo held a white version of himself. "Ichigo... Is that you?" asked Hanataro in shock.  
"Hanataro... Help us... Please..." moaned out Ichigo before he lost complete consciousness. Hanataro looked at the two versions of Ichigo as he called out for a nearby Hell Butterfly to send ward to Squad Four and his Captain Ratsu Unohana.  
"What in the world happened to you Ichigo?" Hanataro questioned.

Meanwhile as Ichigo was unconscious, he found himself deep within his mindscape that usually held both versions of his zanpakuto. The world had greatly changed as most of the buildings had been destroyed as grey clouds lined the sky. The once blue sky was now much darker as it looked like a storm was ready to brew. The whole mindscape looked far different from the very first time that Ichigo had traveled here. It looked almost foreign as Ichigo knew that it was because of what Mayuri had done to him. In one of the buildings Ichigo got a look at his new appearance. His hair looked like it did when he learned _**Saigo No Getsuga (final Getsuga Tensho).**_ Ichigo could feel the power coursing through his veins. But Ichigo would worry about it later as for right now he had to find the Quincy form of his zanpakuto. Ichigo took off quickly as it seemed that he had more control over his spiritual sense as he could feel and sense where his Quincy zanpakuto was. Ichigo had found the Quincy zanpakuto as it was the in the form of the younger Quincy king Yhwach.  
 _"Ichigo... Your here. What's going on? What had happened?"_ asked the younger version Yhwach. Ichigo knew this version of the Quincy zanpakuto as Tensa Zangetsu.  
"Mayuri had experimented on me and somehow pulled my hollow zanpakuto out of me." answered Ichigo.  
 _"That explains a lot. Whatever this Mayuri did to you has affected both of us. It fragmented even me. The older version of myself is with your hollow zanpakuto. I remained here. But we, the older version and I fear that these changes may not be reversible."_  
"I fear that you may say that. I have been debating for a while to give the hollow zanpakuto a name of his own. Seeing how I knew both versions of you as Zangetsu for the longest time."  
 _"I see... May I inquire the names you are thinking for us?"_ asked the Quincy zanpakuto. Ichigo smiled as he proceeded to tell the sword spirit its name.

Back in the Squad Four Barracks, Captain Unohana was able to bring Ichigo back to consciousness. He shot up from his cot that he was resting on and glanced frantically around the room, searching for his hollow zanpakuto. He found him sitting in a corner of the room, head hanging in his hands as if he had a headache. To Ichigo looked like he was doing well and he was surprised that the hollow hasn't left yet. He got up from his cot, ignoring Unohana's plea's to stay put, and walked over to his hollow zanpakuto. The hollow noticed Ichigo was now awake and wrapped his arms around the young teen's waist. Tears were forming in his eyes. He looked relieved to see that Ichigo was alright.  
 **"I don't remember anything. What's going on? Who am I?"** said the hollow. **"I only remember waking up in this room, with you. I know that somehow you are important to me."** Ichigo could sense the hollow was very scared. Hell, he would be too if he suddenly woke up somewhere, having no recollection of what happened before hand. Unohana got up from her seat on the floor and made her way over to them. The hollow quickly gets up from Ichigo's side and retreats behind him, peeking out from behind his shoulder, like a child hiding from a stranger.  
"I must know what is going on. Who is that hollow?" Unohana asked. Ichigo turned his head so he could see his hollow zanpakuto out of the corner of his eye and smiled.  
"This is Shiro. He is my hollow zanpakuto." Unohana gave a confused look at the two.  
"If he is you zanpakuto, why is he not in your mindscape?" Ichigo's smiled quickly turned to a frown, as he remembered that this was all of Mayuri's doing.  
"The reason he is no longer inside of my mind, is because Mayuri had tricked me into coming to the Seireitei. He injected me with all sorts of odd chemicals. One in particular he called X-209. That chemical somehow pulled Shiro out of me and manifest a body. It also somehow altered all my Quincy zanpakuto. It's becoming hard for me to control my powers. Please, both Shiro and I need your help." Ichigo stated bowing his head. When Unohana heard what Ichigo said about Mayuri experimenting on him, it caused waves of anger to seep through the healer. Feeling Unohana's waves of anger caused Shiro to whimper as he hid himself deeper against Ichigo's back. Seeing the hollow behave in this way caused Unohana to disperse the angry waves she was generating.  
"I am sorry Shiro. I didn't mean to scare you." Unohana stated in a soft and gentle voice. Shiro clutched Ichigo's shikasho even tighter as he shook his head frantically. Ichigo turned his body slightly this way he could touch Shiro's trembling hand.  
"Shiro it's all right. No one is going to harm you." Ichigo stated softly. Shiro lifted his face revealing tears of blood streaking down his face. Shiro said nothing as he allowed Ichigo to hold him as he sobbed softly into Ichigo's shoulder.

After a while Shiro had passed out in Ichigo's arms as the young teen got up carrying his slumbering hollow zanpakuto to the cot that he used to be on. A soft sigh slipped out of his mouth as he turned towards Unohana.  
"Now you can see why I need your help. I don't know if what Mayuri did to us is reversible or not. I know that however what happened to us has altered us both." Ichigo snarled sharply as he could feel his powers coursing through his veins. Ichigo took slow and steady breaths to keep his powers under control. Unohana felt sorry for the young teen as he never asked for this to happen to him.  
"I am going to have to report this to the head captain. I will also have him contact Urahara for help. Mayuri will have to be reprimanded for what he did to you as it was supposed to be forbidden to harm you in any way shape or form." stated Unohana. Ichigo nodded his head that he understood. "In the meantime rest up as you have possibly been though a lot." Ichigo nodded his head as he climbed into the cot next to his hollow zanpakuto. He allowed his arms to wrap around his hollows waist as he passed out almost instantly.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Learning control


	4. learning control

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Four- learning control

Ichigo slowly began to awake when he felt someone moaning, thrashing, and whimpering right next to him. Ichigo could feel fear coming from this person. Ichigo recognized it almost instantly as it was coming from his hollow zanpakuto. Ichigo gently ran his hand through Shiro's white locks as he rubbed his hollow zanpakuto' back.

"It is alright Shiro. You are safe as no one is going to hurt you." Ichigo stated softly as he pulled his hollow zanpakuto into his lap after he sat up on the cot. Shiro's black and gold eyes fluttered open as he stared at Ichigo. He could feel a strong connection to the orange haired teen. After a couple of minutes Shiro pulled away from Ichigo as a light purple blush crossed his face.

 **"Sorry..."** Shiro stated softly. Ichigo hated to admit this but he thought seeing this side to his zanpakuto was kind of attractive. It was strange to see this version of his zanpakuto as he wanted Shiro to suddenly attack him, laughing, and calling his king a fool. **"So who are you and how do I know you?"** Shiro asked. Ichigo let out a long deep sigh as he studied his hollow zanpakuto. Shiro tilted his head to one side as it looked like he was trying to piece things together.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. We have known each other for a very long time as you used to be a part of me." Ichigo explained. Shiro tilted his head as he still looked confused. This caused Ichigo to sigh out loud as he didn't know how to explain it to his hollow zanpakuto without sounding like an idiot. A part of him mentally chuckled with the thought of Rukia and her crappy drawings. Suddenly laughter filled the room causing Shiro to jump hiding behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to see Kisuke with the fan in front of his face.

"Well this is most definitely an interesting sight to see." stated Kisuke.

"Damn hat and clogs. Are you trying to give him a heart attack?" Ichigo snarled causing a bit of his power to lash out at Kisuke. Seeing the spark of Ichigo's powers flash out caused Kisuke to raise his eyebrows.

"They weren't kidding when they filled me into what happened. Can you restrain it?" Kisuke asked seriously as he closed the fan that he was holding. Ichigo took long deep breaths trying to restrain the power that was angrily lashing out. It seemed not to affect his hollow zanpakuto. After a while Ichigo managed to restrain the power.

"You already know how terrible I am with this kind of stuff. It got even harder after what Mayuri did to us." Ichigo snarled.

"Yes... Unohana filled me in to what happened. I was about to head to his lab to see if I can find the chemical that did this to you. Don't worry as we will fix what happened. But in worst case scenario, I called in for some help to help train you to control your powers." Ichigo couldn't help to wonder who Kisuke recruited to help him with his training.

 **"Ichi?"** Shiro questioned confused about what is going on. Kisuke rose his brows even more when he saw Ichigo's hollow zanpakuto behind the young teen.

"It's alright Shiro as this is a friend. He is hopefully going to help us." Ichigo stated. Shiro came out from hiding behind Ichigo as he looked at Kisuke.

"Shiro?" questioned Kisuke.

"It's short for Shirosaki. His full name is Shirosaki Ogichi." answered Ichigo.

"But isn't he your...?"

"Yes he is but because of what Mayuri did to us, he doesn't remember who and/or what he is." Ichigo stated bluntly. Kisuke nodded his head as he seemed to understand what Ichigo was thinking. Ichigo got off the cot followed by Shiro. "Let's get going. On the way you can possibly explain things better than I can." Ichigo stated as he walked up to Kisuke. Shiro followed timidly behind Ichigo as the three of them stepped out of Squad Four's barracks. Yorichi and Unohana where there along with Squad Two's captain Soi Fon. Shiro avoided eye contact with Soi Fon as it seemed that way the woman was ready to attack him. He couldn't understand what he did to her that made her this hostile towards him.

 **"Where are we anyways?"** Shiro asked. He noticed how everyone was looking at him with such anger. Shiro didn't like how they looked at him. It made him feel as if he did something terrible. Suddenly he could feel someone grab his hand. He looked over to see Ichigo was holding his hand. A light violet blush crossed his face as he kept his eyes down casted. **"Did I do something wrong?"** he asked. Kisuke looked at the hollow zanpakuto as he noticed him trembling despite Ichigo holding his hand and close to his body.

"Not at all Shiro. It is simply because of what you are. You are a hollow as Shinigami we are supposed to fight and kill your kind. But since you are important to Ichigo, no one is allowed to harm you. But that doesn't mean that people won't try. Right now we are in a place known as the Seireitei. It is the world where Shinigami reside." explained Kisuke. Shiro looked at the Kisuke as he began to explain more about what Shiro truly is, the duty of the Shinigami, what hollows were, and everything else that he felt the hollow zanpakuto needed to know. Shiro just nodded his head every now and then as a part of him felt that he already knew this. Finally the group stood outside of Squad Thirteen's barracks. Shiro let out a blood curdling scream as he collapsed to the ground.

 **"No... Please No..."** Shiro cried out over and over again as his powers began to lash out as he shook in fear. Ichigo was the first one to react as he grabbed Shiro pulling him up and holding him close to his body as he wrapped his arms around Shiro.

'A part of him still remembers what Mayuri did to us.' Ichigo thought to himself. "Shiro it's all right. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I am here to protect you. Please calm down." Ichigo stated as he held Shiro close to his body. Shiro began to relax in Ichigo's hold as his power began to tapper off. Shiro whimpered into Ichigo's chest as he didn't like the feel of this place. Somehow it had caused him great pain. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Ichigo is right Shiro. But however I am going to need to take some data from you and Ichigo if I am to fix what had happened." Kisuke stated. Shiro looked up at Kisuke as a part of him seemed as if he could trust the man.

 **"Kay."** he stated softly as he let go of his hold on Ichigo.

~Later on~

The group was heading towards some training grounds where Kisuke told them that he would meet up with them later on. He was going to go over the data that Mayuri had kept on the experiment that he had performed on Ichigo. He was going to use the data that he acquired on the two to hopefully reverse the changes that had happened to both Ichigo and Shiro. Finally they approached the training grounds to find captain of Squad Eleven Kenpachi Zaraki and one of his subordinates Ikkaku Madarame waiting for them. Seeing perhaps two of the men in all of the Seireitei whom love to fight caused Ichigo to let out a low moan.

'Gods I hate my life. But no doubt these two will help me learn to control and let loose these powers that are coursing through my body.' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Good to see you, Ichigo. Ready to train?" Ikkaku greeted.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." Ichigo groaned. Even though they are the best at helping him, he would much rather have Renji or Yoruichi train him. These two tend to get out of control.

Ikkaku took the sheathed zanpakuto and removed its protective covering. He held onto the sheath in his left hand, while holding his zanpakuto in his right. He jumped towards Ichigo at an extremely fast rate. Surprisingly, Ichigo was able to dodge it completely. Ikkaku was hugely surprised by how much Ichigo's speed has increased without even releasing his shikai. With one flick of his wrist, Ichigo sent the bald shinigami flying through the air. He crashed into the side of a rock formation, creating a large dent in the side.

'Damn it. I had only meant to push him back a little bit, not throw him halfway across the Seireitei!' Ichigo thought to himself. It was now Kenpachi's turn. He was eager to get a hold of Ichigo and see what his strength really is. Ichigo knew that Kenpachi would push him to his limit and that's what he's afraid of. Kenpachi just smiled as he charged back for Ichigo. Ichigo's powers only seemed to lash out violently without his meaning to. Kenpachi was able to block most of them, until one smacked him right in the jaw. It cute him deep, leaving a burn around the wound.

Ichigo continued his strong and fast attacks like that for a while. It was hard for Kenpachi to keep up. Kenpachi was starting to get annoyed that he couldn't get an edge on Ichigo. His strength used to be unmatched and strong as ever but, with Ichigo's powers being unleashed like this at once was making it tough. A powerful yellow riestu formed around Kenpachi's entire body as he removed his eye patch. The patch was given to him so that he could control his strong spiritual pressure. His zanpakuto grew much larger and bulkier. The large yellow rietsu built up on his blade. He waited until it grew a substantial amount and then launched it at Ichigo. It smacked right into Ichigo and sent him flying, dragging and digging him into the ground.

 **"King, no!"** Shiro yelled out in agony. He couldn't watch this any longer. He feared Ichigo would get dangerously injured from that attack. A weird feeling built up inside of him, until he couldn't hold it any longer.

He rushed to Ichigo's side and began to release the energy. Shiro began to be surrounded by thick, black clouds of riestu. It enveloped his arm, and created a long, blade out of the smoky energy. He closed his eyes, not trying to aim, and swiped his blade downwards. Massive amounts of energy slashed down to the right of Kenpachi, managing to not cut from his shoulder on. Blood spurted from the impact wound. Ikkaku watched in absolute horror as a hollow version of Ichigo rushed into battle.

'I can't believe that the captain went down with one blow. That hollow's power seems even deadlier than Ichigo's.' Ikkaku thought to himself as he could see Shiro turn his attention towards him. This caused the bald Shinigami to spit out a sharp curse.

No one noticed that Ichigo had moved when he felt Shiro's reishi sky rocket. He had heard the hollow zanpakuto call him King. Even if Shiro didn't realize to the reason to why he called Ichigo, King. It kind of felt right to do so. Ichigo's hand wrapped around Shiro's wrist as he clutched the black energy like a sword. Ichigo recognized the attack to be _**Mugetsu (moonless sky)**_ but, it seemed that Shiro managed to perform the attack even before he knew what he was doing.

"It's alright Shiro. They weren't going to hurt me. They were only testing my powers and what I have become capable of now that I have no restriction on my powers." stated Ichigo as he watched Shiro power down. Not only was Ichigo's powers completely unbound but it also seemed that so was Shiro's.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Bad news


	5. bad news

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Five- bad news

Finally after a while Shiro had completely calmed down. He kind of felt bad for intruding on Ichigo's training. he had no idea that he could use powers much in the same way as Ichigo could. It almost seemed to him that his powers were being drawn through Ichigo and vice versa. Shiro turned towards Unohana who was looking over Kenpachi's wounds.  
 **"Did I kill him?"** Shiro asked in a timid voice.  
"No he will be alright. Although you did leave him with a wound that refuses to heal. Not that it is your fault in anyway Shiro. A part of you reacted even before you knew what you were doing. Your old memories are still there. It is just that you can't reach them." replied Unohana. This caused Shiro to sigh softly as he was kind of glad that he didn't kill anyone.  
"So do you think we should continue where we left off Ichigo?" asked Ikkaku.  
"There's no need. He would kill you almost instantly. Not that he would want to." stated a voice. Everyone turned to see Kisuke approaching the group.  
"Please tell me that you have good news." Ichigo stated only for the former captain to shake his head no. In some ways Ichigo knew that he wasn't going to like the news that Kisuke was going to give him.  
"I tried looking for the chemical that altered you but it seems to have disappeared. I thought at first Mayuri may have destroyed it but when I went to speak to him, he doesn't remember even experimenting on you. Even though he admits that he had the thought about it, he would never go against head captain orders. I went back looking for the supposed data he had kept and found that also gone. It seems that a higher source has affected Mayuri into experimenting on you, created the chemical that did alter you, and wiped out all traces of what had been done." stated Kisuke. Almost instantly Ichigo's reitsu sky rocked unleashing a mass amount of spiritual pressure that caused the skies in the Seireitei to darken. Everyone but Shiro backed away from the teen in fear as they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Ichigo's anger. Shiro this time allowed his arms to wrap around Ichigo as the hollow could feel the immense power slowly dying down. He looked at Kisuke whom seemed to have more to say. "According the data that I took, your powers are almost ten fold of what they usually are. So I created a device that is similar to Kenpachi's eye patch that should restrict some of your energy. It will also allow your spirit to take on a more natural appearance." Kisuke added. Shiro looked at Ichigo who nodded slowly as Kisuke approached with what looked like a golden chocker. "You will be able to remove this at will Ichigo as some of your powers will be easily restrained. But those with a high spiritual awareness will be able to sense that your powers have grown."  
"Thanks Kisuke. I guess I should return home since there is nothing more for me to do here." Ichigo stated as he slipped on the golden chocker once Shiro let go of his hold on the orange haired teen. Almost instantly Ichigo was transformed as it looked like he was wearing the bankai version of his shihaksho. Ichigo looked at Shiro who smiled weakly as a slight blush crossed his face.  
 ***Damn... He is even more attractive than before. Shit... Get your mind out of the gutter Shiro. You know next to nothing about him but, he seems to know a lot about you. You don't even know how your relationship was with him.*** Shiro thought to himself not knowing that Ichigo could hear him.  
'Seems that our mental connection is still there.' Ichigo snickered to himself. "What am I supposed to do with Shiro? I can't just leave him in the Seireitei." Ichigo asked Kisuke.  
"All ready one step ahead of you. I began to prepare a special gigai for him back home. I also called your father and gave him the heads up. We have created a story that he is your long lost twin that was given up since birth. I will fill you in to more about it once we arrive at my shop." stated Kisuke. Ichigo nodded his head as he looked at Shiro whom looked slightly confused.  
"So what do you say Shiro? Do you want to explore more around the Seireitei or are you ready to go home?" Ichigo asked.  
 **"Home... Please. I don't want to be here any longer if people fear and hate me and are willing to attack me because of what I am."** answered Shiro. Ichigo nodded his head as he took Shiro's hand into his. This jester caused Shiro to blush even brighter.  
"Lets go Kisuke." stated Ichigo.

~Outside of the Kurosaki Clinic~

Shiro stood next to Ichigo as he was wearing some of Ichigo's clothing that supposedly Ichigo's father brought for him. Shiro was a nervous wreck as he wanted to meet Ichigo's family but, he feared that they were going to hate him. Because of what Shiro was, his gigai looked almost identical to how he appeared in spirit form. You could tell that the hollow zanpakuto wasn't used to the gigai as he felt strange in it. But in order to remain by Ichigo's side he had to wear it as only humans with high spiritual awareness would be able to see him in his spirit form. Ichigo seemed hesitant once they both reached his home as he wasn't sure if goat face (his dad) was going to react how he usually would when he came home. Shiro was playing around with the mod soul that Kisuke gave him for when he wanted to be in his spirit form to perform the duties of a shinigami like Ichigo did from time to time. He was also given a substitute badge that Ichigo also had that would alert him to when a hollow was near and alert any shinigami that he was an ally despite that he was a hollow. Surprisingly the badge never went off around Shiro. Kisuke shrugged this off to the fact that even though Shiro may look like a hollow and be a hollow, he was still a zanpakuto. Just he had a physical appearance. Kisuke gave the two teens information that they were going to need to pull off the simple fact that they were twins. Only a select few would know the truth about Shiro. Ichigo had called all of his friends whom were spiritually aware to meet him as he needed to discuss something with them all.  
 **"Ichi...?"** questioned Shiro as Ichigo stood there unmoving. Ichigo looked at once was his hollow zanpakuto as he let out a long sigh.  
'Everything about him remains the same. Its only his memories that have been affected. I hope that Kisuke will keep working on a way to bring us both together again. Even though I like having him here and being able to hold him. Gods... why did I have to fall for him despite how he treated me in the past.' Ichigo thought to himself as he let out a long soft sigh. 'I guess it can't be helped. I hope that in some ways I can help him become more human even though I know that he cares for me strongly too. I don't want him to know how I feel just yet as we can work through this slowly.'  
 **"Ichigo...?"** questioned Shiro yet again as he still didn't get an answer from the teen. **"King!"** he almost shouted out disturbing Ichigo's thought.  
"Sorry Shiro. I had a lot on my mind." Ichigo replied with a sheepish grin across his face. Ichigo then moved Shiro to one side. "Don't move from that spot." Ichigo replied firmly as he opened the door to the Kurosaki clinic. "I am home!" he shouted out. Suddenly a man came rushing down the stairs and out the door where Ichigo stood.  
"Welcome home... Ichigo!" he shouted out as he lunged for the teen. Despite Ichigo telling Shiro not to move, the hollow reacted quickly pulling Ichigo out of harms way as he grabbed the man shoving him down to the ground hard. "Still strong as ever son!" Isshin stated coughing up air with how hard Shiro had tossed him to the ground. Shiro had both Isshin's hands in his as a knee rested against the man's back as he pinned Isshin to the ground. Ichigo shook his head as he knelt down to his father's level.  
"Still up to your same insane pranks I see... dad. And for your information I am not the one who has you pinned." Ichigo stated as he smiled at Shiro. "You can let him up Shiro. You will get used to dad as he does crazy things like this all the time." Ichigo told his hollow zanpakuto. Shiro nodded his head as he let go of the man who Ichigo refereed to as his father. Isshin climbed to his feet as a startled gasp left his chest. "Dad... meet Shiro."  
 **"Shirosaki Ogichi. It is nice to finally meet you sir."** Shiro stated as he extended his hand out towards Shiro. Isshin looked at the hollow zanpakuto then to his son almost in shock. When he was told about the situation, he never expected something like this.  
"You don't have to be so formal Shiro. I trust that both Kisuke and Ichigo informed you to what I am. I want you to feel welcomed in this house until Kisuke can fix the problem or until your old memories return. So for the time being you are to call me dad." Isshin stated as he shook Shiro's hand. Shiro nodded his head that he understood. "Come now the girls are anxious in meeting you."  
"Dad... You told them...?!" Ichigo asked in shock.  
"They know everything Ichigo. Karin was aware of it for sometime now. Yuzu couldn't help but to be the mother hen and lecture me about hiding these secrets from her. You will no doubt get chewed out as well. I set up an extra clinic bed in your room for Shiro." Isshin stated. Ichigo sighed softly as he followed his father inside of the house as Shiro followed timidly behind the two.

Getting up to his room, they were both greeted by a stuffed lion. It jumped, aiming for Ichigo's face. He hit his face and clung to it, screaming practically in his ear. Ichigo managed to pry him from his face and threw him on the ground, then stepping on him.  
"That's Kon, my Mod Soul. I put it in this stuffed animal so I could easily keep track of it. I suggest you do the same." Ichigo said. Ichigo left him in his room for a second and came back and brought back arm fulls of stuffed animals. He sprawled them out across his bed and urged Shiro to choose one. Shiro browsed through them all as his eyes stuck on one. He picked up the small stuffed dog. It was covered in brown felt, with its left ear and right eye being a significantly darker brown than the rest of it. Shiro placed the mod soul given to him that was in his hand and inserted it into the stuffed dog's mouth. It became full of life and hopped from Shiro's hand. It looked around the room and then studied Kon.  
"Hey, what gives? Who is this anyways?" Kon questioned. Shiro had to think of a name for it. He thought about it for a second and smile when he came up with one.  
 **"I shall call him Daitai Soru (Alternate Soul), because I think of him like an alternate me. But we will call him Dai for short."** Shiro replied.

It was almost time for Ichigo to attend school. He couldn't just leave Shiro here alone, especially with his father still here. He decided to take Shiro with him. Lord only knows what they will say when they get a look at him. He gave Shiro a spare uniform and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Yuzu had already set down plates full of food out on the counter for both of them.  
"Honestly, Ichigo, you should have told me sooner! Did you think I could not handle the news? Now look how I had to find out, you now have a duplicate! You have to tell me about what happened and how all of this happened." Yuzu yelled angrily at Ichigo as she then looked over at Shiro smiling softly. "No offense, Mr. Ogichi."  
 **"None taken. But, you can all me Shiro if you like."** Shiro said.  
"No need to freak out, Yuzu. Weird things already happen all of the time in this family. This is just another day in our lives." Karin slurped up the last of her breakfast and slung her school bag over her shoulder to leave for school. Ichigo did the same, with Shiro still following him like a lost puppy.  
"Sorry Yuzu. I'll tell you all about it later. We gotta run now, see ya!" Ichigo exclaims as he scurried out the door before Yuzu could protest. He didn't want Yuzu to get too involved in all of this, it's bad enough that his father is involved.

At school, it seemed even harder to try and explain what had happened to his classmates. To the ones in his class that knew the truth about what Ichigo truly was, it wasn't very hard to pass of that Shiro is his long lost twin. But having to actually explain everything to Orihime, Chad and Uryu was a rough thing to do.  
"Ichigo, what did you do?" Uryu immediately asked, looking at the golden necklace that sat around his neck. Knowing very well the news he had heard about the long lost twin was a bunch of crap.  
"Mayuri did some experiments on me and now my zanpakuto has manifested its own body. Now I'm just trying to lay low until Kisuke can help me get him back inside of me." Ichigo explained to them when they went up to the roof to speak in private.  
"So, this is your hollow zanpakuto?" Orihime questioned as she looked surprised at how much the hollow not only resembled Ichigo but also Ulquiorra whom she missed terribly.  
 **"Hello, I'm Shirosaki Ogichi. But please just call me Shiro for short."** Shiro shyly greeted them all. They all smiled and greeted back at him.  
"So Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Uryu asked. "I could feel your spiritual pressure ever since you came back from the Seireitei. It's much stronger than usual."  
"That's a side effect to Mayuri's experimentation. This choker that I am wearing is supposed to suppress some of the energy like Kenpachi's eye patch does." Ichigo explained pointing to the golden necklace that he was wearing.  
"Then I'd hate to feel the pressure when you take the damn thing off." Uryu commented as if what he was sensing was any indication, then his full untapped powers would possibly cause mass amount of hollows to come to Karakura. This thought made even the Quincy to shutter in fear cause it could be far worse than Menos Grande levels.  
"Don't worry, Ichigo. We'll help you in anyways we can until this is all settled down!" Orihime chimed in. Of course Chad had very little to say as he just gave the thumbs up to what Orihime had to say.  
"Thanks guys." Ichigo replied as Shiro also nodded his head in thanks.


	6. the evil threat

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

six- the evil threat

Meanwhile as Ichigo was explaining to his friends about what had happened to him and his hollow zanpakuto. In another dimension between the Seireitei and Hueco Mundo, a presence couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. Ever since he had seen the manifestation of Ichigo's hollow through the young teen, it wanted the hollow for himself. But the only way to do that was for to take Ichigo out of the picture. So after many months and years of planning, he had come up with a way to separate the two. But he knew that he couldn't just approach the young Shinigami without drawing attention.  
 **'I need for a patsy in order to pull off my goal.'** he thought to himself. So he created a Shinigami puppet to go to the Seireitei in order to get the information that he needed. So using the body of a deceased shinigami that was laying around, the being used its powers to spark it back to life. This shinigami almost looked like a Ninja as he wore a sleeveless version of a standard shikasho with a hood attached. He wore tattoo. A black face mask covered his nose and mouth only leaving his eyes exposed. He had short Snow White hair that had some long strands framing his face and in between his eyes. The lifeless body jumped with the surge of power before the body moved on its own. The shinigami sat up opening his brownish- red eyes. Almost immediately the shinigami knelt down before its lord and master. **"Now what shall I name you? How about Soreta Meku?"**  
"What do I call you master?" Soreta asked as he looked up at his master. Soreta's master looked like a hollow combined with a fullbringer. He had grayish white hair that fell down to his shoulders in length. Red marks that ran sideways through his black and blue eyes. He wore a black, red, and white armor that looked like it had come straight out of hell.  
 **"I guess you may call me Yami Reikon (darkness soul)."** answered Yami.  
"What do you wish for me to do master?" asked Soreta.  
 **"I need for you to go to the shinigami realm and get me information on everyone that exsists within the Seireitei. I am in need of a patsy in order to get what I desire."** replied Yami.  
"Right away master." Soreta climbed up to his feet and reached for the grey and gold colored zanpakuto that hung by his side. He drew out the blade in order to open up a senkaimon that would bring to the Seireitei.

In the Seireitei, it was already dark. Soreta pulled his hood over his white hair that was illuminated in the darkness and began to sprint his way through the Seireitei. He scavenged around three of the twelve barracks. He thought at first the Captain of Squad Two would be a suitable match for Yami's patsy, until he watched her do some nightly training. She would put up too much of a fight and she seems like she's more alert than anyone else. And for some strange reason he felt like he knew this captain and what her squad did. Soreta shook his head as he went back into the night. He also looked in on Squad Four Barracks but, none of them seemed like a suitable match. He finally found someone that was a suitable match. He was the Captain of Squad Twelve. He looked like a mad scientist, with his face painted white and blue hair styled as horns on his head. He sat in front of a large computer, typing away. Soreta read on one of the signs on the building the Captain was in read "Research and Development."  
'Perfect,' Soreta said as he grinned left to go tell the news to Yami.

 **"So, this Captain of Squad Twelve is a perfect match for my plans?"** Yami asked once Soreta had returned and told him of the news.  
"Yes sir. He is the head of research and development, so no one would suspect weird things coming from there."answered Soreta. Yami nodded his head as he then handed Soreta two syringes.  
 **"The green liquid I want you to inject into the Captain. It will allow me to gain control of him. The blue liquid is to be injected into Ichigo Kurosaki. You know what you must do."** Yami explained.  
Soreta turned to leave, but was stopped by Yami before opening the senkaimon again **. "After the syringes have been used, make sure you destroy them so that way there is no evidence."** Soreta let out a short sigh. "Yes, master." he replied before he left.

Soreta stayed in the shadows, making sure he wasn't seen. This was going to be difficult, seeing that Mayuri's lieutenant never leaves the captain's side. Soreta decided to play the waiting game and spied on them until they both decided to go to sleep. It turns out he didn't need to wait long. He hopped down silently from the support beam he was resting on. He was glad the body he had been fused into was so light on is feet. Sneaking over to the captain, he took out the green syringe. It seemed to illuminate slightly in the darkness. Carefully leaning the captain's head to the side, he injected the fluid into the nape of his neck. The captain jolted upwards as he felt the pinching feeling of the needle being injected into him. Soreta was too swift for him and had bolted out of the door before being caught. He had managed to give the captain the full dosage and destroyed the empty syringe. He left the other one there and returned to the dimension where Yami resides.  
 **"Now we wait. Good work Soreta."** Yami stated as he turned towards a viewing mirror that allowed him to see not only into the Seireitei but also the world of the living. Yami closed his eyes focusing his powers as he mentally placed the need and desire into the scientist's mind of to study, examine, and experiment on Ichigo Kurosaki. Once he felt the chemical warp the scientists mind, all he had to do is wait for the captain to pull off the deed.


	7. Shiro's feelings

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Seven- Shiro's feelings

It had been several days since Shiro was ripped out of Ichigo's mindscape and given a body of his own. Every day was something new for Shiro to discover. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile at the child-like curiosity of his hollow zanpakuto. But late at nights Ichigo would awake to the sounds of Shiro moaning, whimpering, and crying in his sleep. This would cause Ichigo to get up and go over to Shiro's bed climbing into the bed to cuddle with his hollow zanpakuto. Once Ichigo is next to Shiro, he stops thrashing about.  
'No doubt that these nightmares are starting to be a problem. Perhaps I should go see Kisuke about them.' Ichigo thought to himself. Not that he minded the chance to curl up with his hollow zanpakuto and hold him close. Ichigo slowly fell back to sleep as his arm wrapped around Shiro's waist.

~Next Morning~

Shiro woke up as he found himself curled up facing Ichigo's broad and muscular chest. A heated blush crossed the hollow zanpakuto's face. It hadn't been the first time he woke up in this predicament. But every time he awoke like this, it stirred such strong feelings within Shiro. He knew that his relationship with Ichigo wasn't romantic. Even though a part of him truly wanted a far closer relationship with Ichigo.  
 **'He probably doesn't even like me in that way.'** Shiro thought to himself.  
 _*You never know until you try. What are you so afraid of Shirosaki? Admitting to someone whom you used to be a part of that you have romantic feelings towards him?*_ asked a voice in the back of his mind. This was the voice of his and Ichigo's zanpakuto Zangetsu.  
 **'No... It's not like that. Besides what happens if we do become one again and some how I regain my memories. It's going to change everything back to the way it was.'** Shiro sighed to himself.  
 _*You never know Shirosaki.*_ replies the zanpakuto. Shiro closed his eyes and focused finding himself within his mindscape. Shiro's mindscape was far different from Ichigo's as it took on the appearance of Hueco Mundo. The vast dark wasteland seemed so barren as Shiro didn't like how empty it felt. _"The only reason why it is so barren is because you haven't figured out what you want. Shirosaki you are beginning a new life, one that you shouldn't take for granted. Even though your past memories are still sealed within you, that shouldn't stop you from what you want and desire."_  
 **"Zangetsu... But what if I do remember how I used to be and return from where I came from? I will forget everything Ichigo has done for me to help me out. I will be as cold and barren as this world."**  
 _"Shirosaki... Talk with Ichigo. Tell him of your insecurities. It may surprise just how much Ichigo truly cares for you."_ Zangetsu stated. Shiro looked at the older sword spirit as a soft sigh slipped from his lips.  
" **I will try."** Shiro replied as he left the mindscape. Zangetsu turned to find the younger version of himself appear.  
 _"Are we even certain that we are doing the right thing Zangetsu?"_ asked Tensa. According to Ichigo, the older version of the zanpakuto the one that looked like Ywalch would keep the name Zangetsu. The younger version which was the bankai form would be Tensa Zangetsu or Tensa for short. And the hollow version Shirosaki Ogichi or Shiro for short.  
 _"We both know that even before he was ripped out of Ichigo, he was starting to have strong feelings for Ichigo. The ties that bind those two are so strong that it seems that some how fate is trying to bring them together. All we can do is to support them and help them both during this time."_ Zangetsu replied.  
 _"I know Zangetsu. Just a part of this troubles Ichigo. Who did this to him and what is their end game?"_ stated Tensa.

Shiro opened his eyes to see Ichigo awake as he softly caressed Shiro's white locks. A darker blush crossed Shiro's face as he wondered if Ichigo some how knew about the vast emotions that was stirring within Shiro. Shiro remembered what Zangetsu had said to him. The hollow could feel the blush heat up even more with how close Ichigo was.  
 **'He wouldn't go through all this trouble if he didn't truly care. So what is it that I desire? What is it that I want?'** Shiro pondered to himself. He never felt Ichigo get up to get dressed. **'I want to remain by his side. I want to be human and to love him as humans do. I don't want to remember how I used to be or even what I used to be. All I want is what Ichigo wants. I want for him to be happy as that would make me happy.'**

Shiro got up and approached Ichigo from behind. He poked his head over Ichigo's shoulder as he let out a soft sigh.  
"Is there something wrong Shiro?" Ichigo asked as he didn't look at his hollow zanpakuto. Shiro gave him a loose hug.  
 **"I love you, my King!"** he stated in a whisper. Shiro quickly blushed as he pulled away from Ichigo. **'I can't believe I just told him that!'** Shiro thought. Shiro didn't get to far away as Ichigo grabbed the hollow turning him around quickly to the point that their lips touched. A shocked look crossed Shiro's face before he felt himself melting into Ichigo's kiss. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro as he licked the hollow's lips. Shiro allowed his lips to part as Ichigo allowed his tongue to dart in deepening the kiss. Shiro felt his arms wrap around Ichigo allowing the teen to kiss him as he felt himself moaning in Ichigo's mouth. Finally the need for air grew so much that the two parted as a bit of saliva still connected them.  
"I love you too Shiro. I have always loved you." Ichigo stated as he leaned in to kiss Shiro once again. The two kissed unaware that they were being watched.


	8. the silent spy

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Eight- the silent spy

Soreta was sent to spy on both Ichigo and his hollow when Yami felt that the two had separated from one another. So far everything was going according to plan. Soreta was sitting outside of Ichigo's window as he witnessed the two share a passionate kiss.  
'They love one another. I don't think Yami will like this. I know that he desires the hollow. But it seems that the human counterpart desires him as well. I should go and inform my master about this at once.' Soreta thought to himself as he opened up a senkaimon to travel back to the realm where Yami resides.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Shiro broke from their kiss. Both had a visible blush across their face.  
 **"Do you truly mean that Ichigo? What happens if I..."** Ichigo placed his finger on Shiro's lips stoping him from continuing his thoughts.  
"We will cross that path when it comes up. It's never going to change how I feel towards you. I love you Shirosaki with all of my heart and soul. If you want we can work slowly at this as I don't want you to rush into feelings that you are unsure of." Ichigo stated as he still held Shiro close. All Shiro could do was to nod his head weakly. That's when Isshin decided to do his usual wake up call.  
"Good morning... Ichigo... And Shiro!" he shouted out bursting into the room. Both teens easily dodged Isshin causing him to go out of the open window nearby. Suddenly without warning Shiro burst out in laughter. He found it funny how no matter what Isshin tried to do, Ichigo was one step ahead of him. Shiro's laugh was far different than what he was used to as it didn't sound creepy or evil. But rather full of joy and life.  
"Come on and get dressed Shiro. We have school." Ichigo stated once Shiro was done laughing.  
 **"Alright!"** the hollow replied in light snickers.

Elsewhere, Soreta informed Yami to what he had seen and witnessed happening between Shiro and Ichigo. It would be an understatement to say that he wasn't pleased with the news. In fact he was ferocious. He never expected for the two of them to have feelings for one another.  
 **"Soreta keep a close eye on those two. The moment that the hollow is alone, bring him here to me!"** commanded Yami.  
"Yes master." Soreta stated with a bow before he got up making a senkaimon to travel back to the human world.  
 **'You will be mine hollow. No matter what!'** Yami thought to himself as he went off to make arrangements for when Soreta returned with the hollow.

Soreta traveled making certain that he wasn't noticed by the patrolling shinigami. He was bound to complete the mission he was given to him by Yami. But he knew it was going to be tough as the human half of the hollow hardly ever left him alone.  
'Just be patient Soreta. Sooner or later they are bound to slip up. Maybe my newfound form could be of use.' Soreta thought to himself. Soreta began to plan on a way to separate Shiro and get him away from Ichigo. A dark smirk crossed his face as it could be clearly seen from beneath his face mask.

After school was over and done with Ichigo decided to go to Urahara's shop.  
 **"Why are we going to see Mr. Urahara?"** Shiro asked in curiosity.  
"Your nightmares are becoming worse." Ichigo replied. 'Not that I mind cuddling with you.' Ichigo thought to himself.  
 **"Oh I see. I am sorry that I am such trouble."** Shiro stated sadly.  
"Shiro you aren't trouble. I am just worried about you. Perhaps your dreams are trying to tell you something. And if they keep on happening with the way our powers are, someone could be hurt." explained Ichigo as Shiro just slowly nodded his head.

Once they arrived at Urahara's shop, Ichigo explained to Kisuke about Shiro's having troubles sleeping due to reoccurring nightmares.  
"I think we should keep an eye on him tonight. I will monitor him while he sleeps." Urahara said as he got up from his place on the floor.  
"I'll stay here too. To keep Shiro safe." Ichigo didn't want to leave Shiro alone, not after this morning. Urahara simply shrugged and turned towards the back. He returned soon after with two sleeping mats for Ichigo and Shiro.

Later that night, everyone was fast asleep, even Urahara, whom promised to stay up and monitor Shiro. Shiro was already tossing and turning about in his sleep. Mufflled moans came from his mouth, which woke Ichigo up. He watched as Shiro toss, turn, and struggle inside his sleep. He couldn't watch him in pain anymore. Ichigo shook Shiro gently, until he woke up. Immediately after waking up, Shiro clung to Ichigo and burried his face into his chest.  
 **"It was horrible, Ichigo. We were together, and some weird man came and pulled me away from you."** Shiro began to sob. Urahara finally woke up, he retold the dream.  
"I think he's starting to get his memory of the day all of this happened. It's not exactly what happened, but it's generally what happened in his mind's version." Urahara interpreted.  
 **"My. . . memories?"** Shiro asked.  
"There's not much to do now but go back to bed. Maybe some more memories will come back to you in your sleep." Urahara got up, to go back to his room for the rest of the night. "But for now, good night."

Soreta was sitting outside Urahara's Shop, waiting for everyone to go to bed. He managed to sneak inside and find some of Urahara's clothes and an extra hat. He's learned that Shiro is beginning to trust Urahara, so disguising as him would be a perfect way to lure him away from Ichigo. In the dark and with the clothes on, it would be easy to pass of as Urahara. He snuck into the shop, everyone was fast asleep. He gently shook Shiro awake. He rubbed his eyes and glanced up at Soreta. He put his finger to his lips, signaling him to keep quiet, and to follow him. Shiro didn't argue, only got up silently and followed Soreta to the back of the shop. Soreta lead Shiro outside as when the hollow was in front of him, Soreta quickly struck striking Shiro in a pressure point causing the hollow to go down.  
'Too easy!' Soreta smirked as he opened up a senkaimon and carried Shiro off to his master who was waiting patiently.


	9. taken hostage

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Nine- taken hostage

When Shiro awoke he found himself in a strange place as he was hanging from chains that was attached to the ceiling and floor. For some reason this place he was in felt familiar to him as if he had been here before. Shiro struggled to free himself but the chains wouldn't give. A dark voice chuckled out loud causing Shiro to tense.  
 **"So at last you are awake. I am glad to finally meet you face to face hollow."** stated the voice as he stepped into the light. Shiro looked surprised to see a hollow looking fullbringer staring at him. Shiro didn't know how he knew what a fullbringer looked like as he just tossed it up to parts of his memories surfacing.  
 **"Who are you?"** Shiro snapped while glaring at Yami. Yami chuckled as he licked his lips. This sent shivers up and down Shiro's spine.  
 **"I am Yami. You can say that your existence in this world is due to me."** Yami replied as he approached Shiro. Shiro's powers lashed out as he didn't want this strange man near him. It reminded him of another but he couldn't remember who. Even seeing the power Shiro displayed lashing out violently caused Yami to chuckle some more. **"Oh yes... You are exactly what I expected and more. You shall be the perfect mate for me. Together we will lay waste to the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and the world of the living."** Yami stated. Shiro could feel something prick his skin as he turned to see a soul reaper whom looked like a ninja. **"Excellent work in bringing him to me Soreta. First we have to wipe out his attachment to his human half."** Yami stated as Shiro began to feel drowsy.  
 ***King... Ichigo... Please help me!*** Shiro pleaded mentally before he lost all consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ichigo awoke as he felt the bed next to him for Shiro but it was strangely empty. Ichigo leapt to his feet worried as he tried to search for Shiro's presence but it felt like it had just vanished.  
"Good morning Ichigo and Shiro. How did you two sleep?" asked Kisuke as he entered the room.  
"Kisuke have you seen Shiro?" asked Ichigo as the former shinigami shook his head no. "I have a bad feeling about this. What if what Shiro told us wasn't part of his memories but rather a premonition to what was going to happen." Ichigo stated.  
"Now that I think about it, one of my spare clothing is gone." stated Kisuke. "It looks like someone came in while we were all asleep and knew that Shiro trusted me and grabbed some of my clothing to lead Shiro into a false security in order to lead him away from us." This statement caused Ichigo's bound powers to rip loose.  
"I will kill whomever took Shiro. No one kidnaps my hollow zanpakuto and gets away with it!" Ichigo hissed darkly. That's when Ichigo heard it. Shiro's voice in the back of his mind.  
 ***King... Ichigo... Please help me!*** Shiro stated before Ichigo lost contact.  
*Shiro!* Ichigo called out but couldn't make a connection. Ichigo quickly capped his powers as he looked at Kisuke. "I need to see Mayuri. He knows somehow who is behind this. This person must have affected him to get Shiro to manifest. And now this being has Shiro. I have to find him and get him back." Ichigo stated. Kisuke didn't argue as he knew that Ichigo would do whatever it took to bring Shiro back one way or another.  
"All right Ichigo. Lets go to the Seireitei and see Mayuri. He is still being held prisoner until this whole mess can be resolved." stated Kisuke as he took Benihime out of his cane and opened up a senkaimon.

Elsewhere, Shiro was beginning to wake up. He still found himself bound as he couldn't call upon his powers or even Zangetsu. Yami stood before him smirking.  
 **"So at last you finally awoke. I will find this more pleasurable if you are awake."** Yami stated as Shiro struggled in his chains. He didn't like what this being had planned.  
 **"I know that Ichigo will come and find me!"** Shiro spat out.  
 **"Your human posses no threat to me. He can hardly control the powers that I had unleashed within him. You however my dear hollow are his anchor."**  
 **"My name is Shiro!"** snapped Shiro. This caused Yami to laugh.  
 **"So your human named you. You... have no true name. You only have the shared identity belonging to your true form."** Yami stated as he held Shiro's zanpakuto in his hands. "I wonder what would happen if I was to break this?"  
 **"No!"** cried out Shiro as he felt like it had happened once before. Yami simply laughed as he handed the zanpakuto to the shinigami that was still kneeling.  
 **"Make certain that this gets sealed away Soreta. I can feel that this zanpakuto still reacts to him and will come to him when he calls for it. I have placed a seal on it for now but we must keep it away from the hollow."** stated Yami.  
"Yes master!" replied Soreta as he rose to his feet taking Zangetsu from Yami before leaving the room.  
 **"Now lets get to work shall we?"** asked Yami. Shiro shuttered in fear not knowing what this being was going to do to him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kisuke had entered the Seireitei as they made their way towards the holding area that Mayuri was in. Ichigo kept trying to make mental contact with either Zangetsu and/or Shiro and having no luck. It was almost like someone was blocking him. Ichigo gently touched the gold chocker that laid around his neck.  
'Perhaps if I take this off I would have better luck. But lets see if Mayuri can shed new light onto this.' Ichigo thought to himself. The guards who standing watch allowed both Kisuke and Ichigo in without any problems.  
"So you have come to pay me a visit. I am touched Urahara." stated Mayuri.  
"No actually I am the one who wanted to see you. I trust you remember the reason why." Ichigo growled. He still didn't like this scientist even if he wasn't partly responsible for what happened.  
"Ah... Kurosaki. They have told me that I had done some experiments on you and unleashed all of power and your inner hollow zanpakuto."  
"Yes it is true. But I came to see if you have any knowledge to who put you up to this." snarled Ichigo as he tried to keep his emotions in check.  
"Sorry I have no recollection to what happened. Although I do remember someone entering my chambers late at night and pumping fluids into my body. Now that I think about it, I do have all kinds of surveillance set up in the squad barracks. Maybe that would help you out." replied Mayuri as Ichigo turned to leave. "Kurosaki... Could I see it? I noticed that your hollow zanpakuto isn't with you as I guess whomever affected me took him and that is why you are here."  
"Ichigo you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kisuke whispered in the teens ear.  
"I know Kisuke." replied Ichigo as he turned towards Mayuri. "I lay no blame upon you Mayuri for what happened to me or my hollow zanpakuto. I would like your help in correcting this if possible." Ichigo stated as he unclasped the golden chocker. The power surged through Ichigo's body causing Mayuri to gasp in shock at Ichigo's appearance.  
"Is your hollow zanpakuto the same way?" Mayuri asked as Ichigo shook his head no. "Interesting. I shall help you Kurosaki. I want to find the bastard that decided to use me for their one twisted game. I want to personally kill them."  
"Sorry Mayuri... But I already have first dibs on this person." Ichigo stated as he placed the choker back around his neck.


	10. torture

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Major Warnings: This chapter will contain toture, rape, and sex. Please do not read if you aren't into those kinds of things as this chapter will not be for the faint of heart. You have been warned!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Ten- torture

Shiro still struggled underneath the chains. Yami watched and couldn't help but smile. He finally got the hollow to himself and the way he looked tied up made him tingle.  
 **"You won't get away with this! My king will come and kill you!"** Shiro yelled. Yami grabbed Shiro by the face and squished his cheeks together, making his lips pucker out. He pushed them hard enough for Shiro to groan in pain. His groans only seemed to make him tingle and fuel his urge to hurt him more. With an extra chain lying around on the floor, he hooked it up around Shiro's neck making it nice and tight. Shiro gagged a bit as Yami pulled it tight. Hearing the noises that the hollow utters makes him feel hot. He can feel himself grow underneath his clothing. He needed more. Keeping his neck chain still tight, he removed the chains on his wrists and ankles that were connected to the wall. Yami forced him to the ground and tied Shiro's wrists and ankles together. His body now lies on the floor, bent backwards in a bow-like fashion. Yami licked his lips, thinking the most immodest of thoughts. You could see the lust burn in his eyes. He couldn't hold it any longer.  
 **"Now, why don't we see what my partner can do?"** Yami purred. Yami held up the choke chain around Shiro's neck, forcing his head be thrown back. Yami lightly grazed his lips with Shiro's. He passionately makes small kisses down his neck, while his free hand slips inside Shiro's pants. As he cupped his hands around his pouch, Shiro couldn't help but moan out no matter how hard he tired not too. His face flushed red as Yami moved up to his shaft and began rubbing it with a bit of pressure. His shaft grew stiff in Yami's hand, making Shiro moan louder. Shiro didn't want this creature to make him feel this way. All Shiro wanted and desired was Ichigo to do these kind of things to him. Shiro's moans made Yami's bulge grow larger with anticipation.  
 **"P-Please, stop!"** Shiro pleaded.  
 **"But you're enjoying it and so am I. You can't hide it."** Yami whispered, as he went back to sucking on Shiro's neck. Yami couldn't wait any longer. He unhooked Shiro's ankles from his wrists, and attached his wrists back to the wall. He positioned his body so that his back is facing him. Yami pulled his bottoms down around his ankles, exposing his ample white back side. He took a moment to squeeze it. It felt soft and warm. Yami took out his penis, and ran his thick shaft along Shiro's rectum.  
 **"Stop, please."** Shiro begged. Yami tightened his grip on the chains around Shiro's neck, causing his to gag more.  
 **"Be quiet while I work."** Yami growled deep. He pushed his shaft into Shiro slowly and the hollow screamed out in pain. He pushed all the way in and stopped to get a feel for the hollow. Once Shiro's moans and screams quieted down, he began pushing in and out of him. He thrusted faster and faster until his movements were in sync with Shiro's screams in pain.  
 **"No... S-stop! I'm going to cum!"** Shiro begged. Yami ignored him, and pumped faster. His hand moved from resting on Shiro's backside back down to his pouch, ran in along his shaft. Moans of great pleasure fueled Yami to go as fast as he could, while rubbing Shiro's shaft. They were both really close. Yami continued to pump as fast as he could, while simultaneously rubbing and fondling Shiro's package. Shiro let out a loud groan as he released. The sounds of Shiro made Yami release inside of him. He too groaned as a large amount of semen released into Shiro. He pulled of him, and walked over to Shiro's front. He let go of the chain tied to his neck, letting Shiro's head fall. Yami grabbed his head and forced Shiro to clean him up. Shiro complied to his wishes and licked up the remaining semen from Yami's tip.  
 **"You were very good, Shiro. I will be back later."** Yami said, as he pulled his pants back up and left the room. He left Shiro there, half naked and chained to the wall, drenched in sweat with a feeling of self-disgust.  
 ***King... I am sorry. I didn't want him. I only desire you. Please... help me...*** Shiro whined to himself as he curled up into a protective ball.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was searching frantically for his hollow zanpakuto. He looked every place he could think of. In the Seireitei, Hueco Mundo, and Karakura. But nothing. Ichigo was worried. He had no clue the type of things Shiro would be forced to endure at the hands of his captors. As he neared the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo could hear his hollow call out to him.  
 ***King... I am sorry. I didn't want him. I only desire you. Please... help me...***  
*Shiro!* Ichigo called out. *Tensa... don't lose him!* Ichigo told his Quincy zanpakuto as he flash stepped quickly up to his room. Ichigo locked his bedroom door as he went into a meditative stance. Almost instantly he found himself deep within his mindscape. "Tensa... please tell you that you were able to lock in on them." Ichigo stated. The younger version of Yhwach smiled at Ichigo.  
 _"We did one better. We managed to reestablish the link that you and Shiro naturally have since he is your true zanpaktuo."_ replied Tensa. Ichigo almost wanted to hug the Quincy zanpakuto but first he wanted to see his hollow zanpakuto. _"This way lord Ichigo."_ stated Tensa as he lead Ichigo towards building that was black as night. _"He is through here. I trust you will know the rest of the way when you arrive in his mindscape."_ replied Tensa.  
"Thank you Tensa." Ichigo replied as he touched the building as a door began to materialize beneath his touch. The door was blood red in color as Ichigo threw open the door to find himself in Shiro's mindscape as it looked very familiar to Hueco Mundo. In the distance he could see the familiar tower of Los Noches. 'Hang on Shiro. I am coming.' Ichigo thought to himself as he quickly flash stepped over towards the tower.

At that moment Shiro had opened his eyes finding himself within the very familiar place, his inner mindscape as Zangetsu looked saddened to see the state the hollow zanpakuto was in.  
 **"Zangetsu?"**  
 _"It's all right you are safe here. I should have pulled you in when that being forced himself on you."_ Zangetsu stated. Shiro began to break down into tears. Suddenly the door to the building that they were in opened up revealing Ichigo standing there. Shiro rushed over to the young teen wrapping his arms around him. The tears flowed even more down Shiro's face.  
"It's all right now Shiro. I am here." Ichigo stated as he held Shiro allowing the hollow zanpakuto to cry into his shoulder. He had no clue to what had happened to his hollow zanpakuto as all Ichigo could do was to hold him close while he cried. Ichigo didn't like to see Shiro like this as the person who took Shiro away from him was going to die by his hands if he had hurt Shiro in anyway.


	11. pleasure

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Major Warnings: This chapter will contain male nudity and passionate sex. Please do not read if you aren't into those kinds of things as this chapter will not be for the faint of heart. You have been warned!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Eleven- pleasure

After a while Shiro had finally calmed down. Shiro wiped away his tears onto his shikasho as he looked at Ichigo.  
 **"How did you...?"**  
"I told you before Shiro, we are connected. Both Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu managed to link is back together since you were ripped from me." Ichigo replied. Shiro looked up to thank his zanpakuto but he was gone. "Shiro tell me what happened." Shiro looked like he was ready to break down again thinking about what Yami did to him. Ichigo seemed to read his thoughts as he forced Shiro to look at him. "I am so sorry to ask about that Shiro. Nothing that happened is your fault as he forced himself onto you. In no ways is that love Shiro. That's rape and torture." Shiro just nodded his head. Ichigo had noticed that despite how big Los Noches looked on the outside, they were in a rather regular sized room that looked almost like their bedroom back home. An idea popped into Ichigo's head. One that would make Shiro forget what happened to him. "Shiro do you trust me?" Ichigo asked.  
 **"Of course I trust you King."** Shiro exclaimed almost surprised by Ichigo's question.

Ichigo lead Shiro over to the bed as the two sat down on it. Shiro looked a bit confused at was going on.  
"It is alright Shiro. All you have to say a word and I will stop. I won't force this onto you. I want to show you nothing but pleasure. To erase what that man has done to you." Ichigo stated. Shiro looked at Ichigo almost shocked by his words. As Ichigo closed the gap allowing him to kiss the rather confused hollow zanpakuto. The kiss was rather sweet as Shiro found himself melting into Ichigo's sinful kisses. Soft muted moans slipped from Shiro's throat allowing Ichigo to dart his tongue in and map Shiro's mouth. Even though Ichigo was a virgin, he had read up on the ways to have sex with a male partner. He could tell how sexually aroused Shiro was as he was becoming aroused as well. Ichigo laid Shiro down onto the bed as he worked to free Shiro of his shikasho. Shiro broke from the kiss panting as he moaned out when Ichigo touched him. Ichigo's touch felt like nothing that Shiro had felt before as he felt like he was on fire. Ichigo had freed Shiro of his shikasho exposing the nude hollow zanpakuto. "You are beautiful Shiro." Ichigo stated huskily as he dipped his head kissing Shiro's neck and moving to his nipples. Shiro's moans echoed through out the room as he arched his body against Ichigo.

 **"Ichi... ah..."** Shiro cried out as Ichigo licked and bit gently down onto a nipple causing it to harden before he switched to do the same to the other. Ichigo gently stroked Shiro's hardened erection which was leaking with precum. When both nipples were rock hard, Ichigo kissed his way down to Shiro's erection. Ichigo kissed the head gently before he engulfed it into his mouth. Shiro gasped out arching against Ichigo even more as he cried out in pleasure. **"Ah... Ichigo...!"**  
*Gods how I love to hear you moan out my name Shiro. I love everything about you.* Ichigo stated mentally as he licked and nipped harder on Shiro's erection. Ichigo reached up placing two fingers near Shiro's hot mouth. *Suck on them. Get them good and lubricated.* Ichigo commanded. Shiro obeyed the mental commands as he did as Ichigo directed him to. Once they were fully lubricated, Ichigo removed his fingers from Shiro's and positioned the digits near Shiro's rear. Ichigo gently pushed a finger into the rectum causing Shiro to shriek out in pleasure as he nearly rocketed off the bed. Ichigo fully engulfed Shiro's hot and throbbing erection as he put another finger in the hole stretching it out. As Ichigo prepared Shiro, he removed his shikasho revealing his painfully throbbing erection. Precum hung on its mushroom head as Ichigo dropped some spit onto his cock in order to lubricate it.

 **"Ah Ichigo... Ichigo... gods... feels so... ha... ha... good...!"** Shiro cried out.  
*There is more to come Shiro. You don't know how long I have fantasized about doing this to her body. How your moans and pants turn me on. I want to fuck you long and hard but I also want to be gentle.* Ichigo stated mentally.  
 **"Ah... fuck me...! Do me now... please Ichigo. I need you in me!"** Shiro cried out. Ichigo placed the third finger in opening up Shiro's rectum making sure it was nice and slick for him. He didn't expect his hollow to be this turned on with him speaking in his mind while giving him nothing but absolute pleasure. Ichigo was so rock hard that all he wanted to do was to comply to Shiro's wishes. Ichigo removed his fingers from Shiro's ass earning a disappointed moan as I also let Shiro's hard on drop from his lips.

"You are certain that you want this?" Ichigo asked looking into his hollow zanpakuto's eyes. Shiro replied as he thrusted Ichigo's hard sex into him. Ichigo moaned out loud as his moans joined Shiro's. Their moans and pants were like music. Ichigo waited for a brief second before he continued to pound his way into Shiro looking for the one spot that would cause him to see stars. When Ichigo found it, Shiro screamed out moaning out Ichigo's name.  
 **"Ah... there... ah... yes... Ichigo... harder... faster... please. I want... ah... to cum...!"** Shiro panted as he thrusted in time with Ichigo. Both human and hollow zanpakuto were moving as if they were one as they moaned out chanting each other's name. Ichigo's thrusts became much harder and faster as he could feel the collar around his neck dropping as Shiro's body transformed into that of the vasto lorde form **. "Ah... yes... King... Ichigo... I'm... coming!"** Shiro screeched out as Ichigo stroked his erection hard in time with their thrusts.  
*Come for me Shirosaki. I am close to. I want to come deep within you. You are mine and mine alone.* Ichigo stated mentally as he continued. He felt all of the muscles within Shiro's rectum tighten as Shiro screamed out Ichigo's name as he came all over the young teens hand and chest. Ichigo moaned out throwing his head back as he came long and hard into Shiro's ass. The vasto lorde form broke on Shiro as Ichigo felt his power pound into their very being like an orgasm. "Ah... Shiro!" he cried out rocketing tightly against Shiro's body as his powers slammed into him causing Ichigo to orgasm deep within Shiro.

After a couple of minutes had passed by, Ichigo rolled off of Shiro as the hollow zanpakuto looked up at him.  
 **"That was amazing. I wish we could have done it in the flesh."** Shiro stated bluntly. Ichigo laughed at the hollow zanpakuto as a smile ghosted over his lips.  
"We will once I get you back home safe and sound." Shiro kind of shuttered at Ichigo's words. "Tell me Shiro, do you recognize the place that you are being held prisoner?"  
 **"No... But it feels familiar. Almost like this place has no memory or feeling. It feels like a void."** answered Shiro.  
"I see so that's were they took you. I hope that Kisuke can find a way into that place."  
 **"Ichigo... What am I to do if he comes back?"**  
"Retreat into your mindscape. He can't harm you while you are in here. If you ever need me for any reason, reach out to me mentally. Or even have Zangetsu contact me."

Shiro let out a long yawn as his eyes started to close.  
"Get some rest Shiro. You need it." Ichigo stated as he pulled up some blankets to cover both his and Shiro's nude bodies. Shiro closely fell to sleep cuddled against Ichigo's chest. Ichigo could feel His Quincy zanpakuto's presence. "So have you accepted the name of Zangetsu as your own?"  
 _"For now yes we will go by those names. But if he ever recalls his memories and his true name, it will be up to him to decide on what name he wants to go by."_ replied Zangetsu.  
 _"_ In the meantime I want you to keep him safe."  
" _As you wish."_ answered Zangetsu. Ichigo grabbed his shikasho getting dressed quickly before he planted a soft and gentle kiss onto Shiro's forehead.  
 _"_ I will bring you back home Shiro. I promise. This being will dread the day that he thought he could take something that belongs to me." Ichigo whispered before he left Shiro's mindscape. Shiro's cryptic answer told him where he needed to go. Back to the valley of screams.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Valley of screams


	12. assembling the team

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Twelve- assembling the team

Ichigo regained consciousness as he needed to take care of a small problem before he headed towards Kisuke's. Despite being in his mindscape and having passionate sex with Shiro, he had come several times in his physical form. Ichigo stripped his bed placing the stained sheets in the laundry. He then went to take care of cleaning himself off. He didn't need to go to Kisuke's smelling like sex. As Ichigo showered he thought of the people who would be willing to go to the valley of screams to help him rescue Shiro. No doubt Chad and Orihime will be willing to go. He wasn't sure about Uryu. He didn't know if his friends in the Seireitei would be willing. He still hadn't admitted to anyone about the fact of him being gay. Not that he saw his sexual preference a problem. But he felt that he needed to come clean about the whole thing. He would first tell his family. They were aware of what Shiro was and what Ichigo and his father was. Once Ichigo was good and cleaned he put his soiled clothes into the laundry as he brought the soiled items down to the laundry.  
"Ichigo if you need those washed I could take care of it." stated Yuzu as she was making dinner.  
"It is all right Yuzu. I rather take care of this myself. Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked.  
"Dad is in his study and Karin is in our room." answered Yuzu.  
"Can you gather everyone in the living room? There is something that I have to tell everyone." Ichigo asked.  
"Sure thing." replied Yuzu as she placed the dinner on low before she went to do as Ichigo asked. Ichigo placed the soiled items in the washer as he then placed the laundry soap and softener in before starting it up. He sighed to himself softly.  
"Courage Ichigo. You can do this." Ichigo stated to himself as he went to the living room. His whole family was there.  
"Wait where's Shiro?" asked Yuzu.  
"Taken hostage by the being that was responsible for separating us." Ichigo stated quietly as Yuzu looked like she was ready to cry. "Please don't cry Yuzu. I will get him back. That's not why I have called you all here." Ichigo stated before he let out an aggravated sigh. "Why is this so difficult to say? The thing is that I am..."  
"Gay." Karin cut in as everyone including Ichigo looked at her in shock. "What? Isn't it obvious? He doesn't look at Orihime or even Rukia the same way that he looks at Shiro. But who are we to judge you on your sexual preference. If you and Shiro truly love each other and are happy, than that is all that should matter." Karin stated.  
"It is just as Karin said. Even though I find it a bit odd that you are in love with someone who looks like you and is a part of you, or used to be a part of you. But we love you no matter what." stated Isshin as Yuzu just nodded her head in agreement. Tears lined Ichigo's eyes as he bowed his head in same.  
"Thank guys. Oh by the way dad, I could use your help in getting Shiro back."  
"No problem Ichigo. I would love to rip into the being whom did this to you. But I already know that you have claimed first dibs." Isshin stated causing Ichigo to smile. "So who else are you considering to take with us?" asked Isshin causing Ichigo to smile even more. He had a few ideas of whom would be willing to come with him to the valley of screams.

Ichigo went to school as his father called saying that Shiro was home sick. Come lunch time Ichigo told his friends Uryu, Chad, and Orihime to meet him on the roof. The three agreed as it was their usual lunch time hangout where they could talk about things that other humans didn't quite understand. Mainly about the Seireitei and the Shinigami.  
"So what's up Ichigo? How is Shiro doing? Has he recalled anything?" asked Orihime.  
"No Shiro hasn't recalled any useful information about his past. I wish I could say that he is doing better but it seems that the person who is responsible for all of this has taken Shiro hostage. I had made contact with him to find out that he is being held within the valley of screams. I could use some help to get him back." Ichigo stated.  
"Count me in." stated Chad.  
"Me too." replied Orihime.  
"There is more isn't there?" asked Uryu.  
"Yeah... Turns out that I am gay. And that I am in love with Shiro." added Ichigo. This caused Uryu to look the most shocked by Ichigo's statement.  
"That's impossible. You are both one in the same as he is a hollow. They can't feel human emotions!" Ichigo punched Uryu before he could say anything more. Ichigo's full blown powers were rolling off of him like waves.  
"Don't you ever say things like that ever again to my face. Shiro is much more than a hollow!" Ichigo growled as he held Uryu by the shirt collar.  
"Ichigo please. Uryu didn't know. Please let him go." Orihime stated calmly. Ichigo could feel Chad hand on his arm forcing Ichigo to place Uryu down. Ichigo took several calming breaths as he could feel the golden chocker around his neck glowing keeping a cap on his power.  
"I am sorry Uryu. Its just Shiro is far more than he seems. Even though he is a hollow and a zanpakuto spirit, to me he is much more than that. " Ichigo stated.  
"We understand your feelings. We will help you out." Orihime stated as Chad nodded his head. Ichigo looked at Uryu as the Quincy whom sighed also nodding his head in agreement.

After school, Ichigo and his friends went back to the Kurosaki Clinic where Ichigo's father had been waiting for him so they could go to the Seireitei. Ichigo wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to the other Shinigami about how Shiro has been ripped apart from him, much less how he is going to break it to them that he is gay. He seemed more nervous to tell them considering he doesn't know how they would react. He knew in the back of his mind telling his family they would accept who he as he is. His friends if they were true friends would support him regardless but, he wasn't so sure about everyone in the Seireitei. He could only hope they understood. The group made their way to Kisuke's shop while Ichigo traveled to the Seireitei in order to recruit more help. With his full powers unlocked, Isshin had shown him how to open a senkaimon in order to travel between the two worlds.

In the Seireitei, Ichigo went straight to the Division Six Barracks. Only one captain that Ichigo would think about helping him came to mind, Byakuya Kuchiki. He was the only Shinigami who he could trust enough to not make a big deal of Ichigo coming out of the closet. He was planning on heading straight to the Kuchiki Clan House where Byakuya stays but, ended up running into him walking around the barracks.  
"Byakuya! Just the person I wanted to see!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
"What is it that you want Kurosaki?" asked Byakuya as he suddenly stopped. There was a strange feeling in the air. It belonged to Ichigo but, it felt a lot different than the presence Byakuya normally feels when the substitute shinigami is around him. Something felt absent from him and yet there was still overwhelming power coursing through the teen.  
"I need your help. Shiro, my hollow form and a part of my zanpakuto has been separated from me and has been kidnapped. I trust you the most to help me with this task." Ichigo briefly explained. Byakuya turned back and looked at him.  
"I will agree to help you for I fear if you don't get reacquainted with your hollow zanpakuto, it could lead to trouble for the Seireitei." he agreed.  
"Great... Thanks so much!" Ichigo replied. Ichigo still needed to tell Byakuya that he was gay but, he wasn't sure if he would still want to go through with the plan if he found out. Ichigo let out a loud sigh, there's no more use trying to hide it. They would all find out sometime soon. "Do you think you could find Renji and Rukia as well? I have something to tell you but, I want all of you to be there to hear it." Byakuya nodded and agreed to find them and bring them all back to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo and his friends waited for the others at Urahara's shop. Isshin had went home to check on the girls before they left for the valley of screams. Ichigo paced back and forth across the room. You could tell that he was nervous to tell his Shinigami friends. His family and his friends in the world of the living were one thing but, telling the ones in the Soul Society feels ten times harder. The three shinigami walked into the door and it felt like a rock was sitting in Ichigo's throat. They all sat down around the table, along with Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. The all gave him a blank and cold stare. Their eyes had a solemn look to them. He cleared his throat, ready to tell them.  
"I have called you all here to tell you something." Ichigo glanced around to Renji's eyes, then over to Rukia's, and finally to Byakuya's. His eyes stayed on Byaluya's. Ichigo could feel the cold sweat drip down the side of his head.  
"I need to tell you guys before we start the mission to rescue Shiro, my inner hollow and zanpakuto that I am gay and I'm in love with Shiro."

The bottom of Ichigo's stomach felt heavy but his chest felt so much lighter. He was glad to have gotten that off of his chest. He watched the shinigamis' unwavering facial expressions. He waited for some sort a response whether it be positive or negative but he never got one. Finally, Byakuya stood up.  
"It does not matter to me your sexual preference. I still have a duty to my world to protect it from evil and if whomever you're after gets to the Seireitei then, I have failed as a Shinigami." he stated.  
"I don't care either!" Renji exclaimed. "As long as I get to kick some ass soon, it doesn't bother me in the slightest." he added. Rukia flashed a sweet grin.  
"I think it was brave to come out like this." she says. All Ichigo could do was bow his head in shame as tears streaked down his face.


	13. valley of screams

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains and their attacks that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Thirteen- valley of screams

Meanwhile Shiro had awakened to find himself still being held captive by Yami as he was still covered in the man's and his own cum. Shiro smiled as he thought about his King and the passionate sex that they had in his mindscape. Shiro didn't understand why he always referred to Ichigo as his King. It kind of felt right to call Ichigo that.  
 **'Why is that?'** Shiro asked himself. **'More importantly Ichigo says that I am in a place that I have been once before.'** Shiro thought to himself as he let out a startled gasp as memories came pouring into his head. Memories of a young girl dressed like a soul reaper who had the memories belonging to the blanks, creatures that looked like hollows. An army of beings whom tried to destroy two worlds in the process. Of course Ichigo stopped the destruction from happening only to loose the girl in the end. Tears streaked down Shiro's face from the memory. **'Am I starting to remember who I truly am?'** Shiro asked himself. Shiro attempted to dry his tears but they wouldn't stop.  
"So you are starting to remember." spoke a voice. Shiro looked up to see Yami's slave Soreta standing there. Shiro growled at the masked man. "You can snarl all you like. We are both victims here. I was told to clean you up before he came back in here." Soreta stated.  
 **"If you are a victim, then why don't you fight him?"** Shiro asked as he was unhooked from his chains. Soreta didn't answer the hollow as he helped Shiro get cleaned up. Soreta's own memories where starting to make him question just who he his and why he was obeying Yami.  
"Perhaps you are far stronger than I as you have someone who is willing to come here and rescue you. Stay strong for their sake." stated Soreta quietly. Shiro found himself nodding his head. He would stay strong for Ichigo's sake.

At that same moment, Ichigo and his group were in the basement of Urahara's shop as Kisuke was working to open up a senkaimon to the valley of screams.  
"I won't be able to keep this portal open for long. So once you are in the valley of screams, you're on your own to get back home. Ichigo... your full unleashed powers maybe able to open a doorway on its own." Kisuke stated.  
"Thanks Kisuke. Are we ready?" he asked the group. No one answered as they all nodded their heads. The senkaimon glowed as a doorway opened up leading into the valley of screams. "Lets go!" Ichigo shouted out as he leapt through the gate. The rest of the group followed as they found themselves within the dead lands belonging to the valley of screams. Ichigo could sense Shiro's presence a lot stronger now.  
"Which way son?" asked Isshin.  
"Follow me." replied Ichigo as he took off making sure to keep at a pace so everyone could follow him. *I am on my way Shiro. Hang in there!* Ichigo called out mentally.

The pressure changed drastically in the valley of screams and Yami knew why.  
 **"So, Ichigo Kurosaki has made his way to the valley of screams."** Yami chuckled. **"I'll be damned if he thinks he can take Shiro away from me."** Yami called out to Soreta, who had just finished cleaning up Shiro.  
"You call for me master?" Soreta asked.  
 **"They have come for the Hollow. Please, dispose of them at once."**  
"Yes, master." Soreta replied bowing to Yami. Before he turned to left, Yami stopped him.  
 **"Take some of these men with you. Even you can't take them all on by yourself."** Yami stated waving his hand. Dust swirled up from the ground, squeezing together and forming people that looked like Shinigami. They bowed to their creator, waiting for further orders. As Yami finished, he opened up a dark purple portal, letting hollows crawl out of it, along with a couple arrancar. Yami forced them to stop and obey his orders **. "You all go with Soreta and make sure that substitute shinigami is no more."**  
"Yes sir." they all answered and nodded in unison.

Ichigo had a hard time pin pointing exactly where Shiro was. It seemed like he was all around him. When him and the gang would go one place, it felt as if he were in the complete opposite direction. Frustrated, Ichigo kicked the dust around his feet.  
"Don't worry, son." Isshin reassured him. "We will find Shiro soon, we just need to relax and give it some thought on where he could be."  
"Don't be so sure of that." a low voice said. Everyone snapped their heads, and saw a shinigami, looking like he came from the squad two. His arms were folded across his chest as he wore a hood over his head and a mask that covered everything but his eyes.  
"Who are you?" Isshin asked.  
"You don't have to worry about that." Soreta answered as he quickly withdrew his zanpakuto and sprang for Ichigo's father. Ichigo was ready and blocked the incoming attack.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Ichigo growled.  
"Master Yami had told me to get rid of you. That is what I shall do." Soreta pushed himself away, leaving room between him and Ichigo. Ichigo gave him a puzzled and confused look. Soreta only chuckled and summoned the small army Yami had given him. Hollows, arrancar, and pseudo-shinigami appeared from over the horizon and crowded around Soreta. He pointed towards Ichigo and his team, and gave a wry smile.  
"Didn't you know? I was the one who kidnapped your little hollow friend?" Soreta asked.

Ichigo let out a gasp. He didn't exactly know what to feel. Anger, sadness, and confusion all raced through his brain. How could someone within the Soul Society do this to him? Soreta chuckled at Ichigo's confused face.  
"After the others, leave the carrot top to me." he commanded. His army burst into action and broke off into groups to attack the others. With everyone else distracted with their own battles, Ichigo and Soreta were left alone. Without giving Soreta the chance to withdraw his zanpakuto, Ichigo immediately charged at him with his zanpakuto out and ready to slash him to pieces. If it weren't for Soreta's extremely good reflexes, he would have been done for before the battle even began. Soreta could only laugh at how much rage fueled Ichigo's actions. He managed to push the substitute away form him, leaving him a lot of space in between them.

"Go and slay them all, Sendo Kyoukan (death assasin)!" Soreta exclaimed as he quickly drew out his zanpakuto. Light engulfs his zanpakuto and starts to shrink in size. It transformed into a small assassin's dagger. When his zanpakuto was done releasing, Soreta charged for Ichigo, at extreme speed attempting to slash at Ichigo's midsection. Ichigo was able to dodge by a fraction of a hair. Ichigo whipped his blade around to swipe at Soreta but, he was gone by the time he turned around. There was no way he could touch Soreta without taking off the collar that controls his powers. With a click, the collar came off as Ichigo could feel the powers immediately take over. Ichigo felt the power surge through his body like a caged animal finally set free.

The power flowed through Ichigo changing him into the form that has been released because of what happened. Tensa Zangetsu remained the same as energy built up around Ichigo as he swiped it towards Soreta. The powers of his Quincy, Vizard, and Shinigami powers flew at him in one giant wave of energy. In a panic, Soreta smashed his hands on the ground. The earth beneath him erupted in violent shakes and cracked underneath his and Ichigo's feet. The cracks were big enough for Soreta to duck into and avoid Ichigo's oncoming attack.

Ichigo could feel the power swell up into his arm. He could see the black energy from Mugetsu form around his arm, creating a muscular arm much like Chad's. Ichigo dashed for Soreta, ready to punch him. A little jostled from the earthquake, Soreta wasn't prepared for Ichigo's attack right away. He smashed his hand on the ground again, this time a ball of earth rose up from the ground in front of him. Soreta kicked it with one foot and sent it flying towards Ichigo. One swift punch and the ball of rock shattered into thousands of small pebbles. Surprised by how strong Ichigo's punch was, he had no time to react when he was swiftly punch in the gut. Spit and blood flew from Soreta's mouth despite the mask that covered his face as he flew hundreds of feet away from the battle zone and drug into the dirt. As Soreta struggled to get out of the dirt, he could feel many of his ribs broken not only from the direct hit from Ichigo but, from the impact on the ground as well. Ichigo now stands feet away from him, staring down at him.  
"How could you do this? Why Shiro?" Ichigo asked, keeping a low tone in his voice.  
"I had to obey Master Yami's orders, as he did create me." Soreta answered coughing up blood.  
"He created you?"  
"Yes, but not just me. These other shinigami that are fighting with your friends, are also creations by Yami." Ichigo looked back. The number of Soreta's army dwindled down fast. Only a couple of arrancar and a couple shinigami were left to fight.  
"You don't have to obey him just because he created you." Ichigo stated.  
"I know." Soreta replied in a low tone. "But, I owe him my life."

Soreta stood tall and whisped his hands around in a circle, as if collecting the air around him. He balled up his fist, and blew into his hand, releasing all the air that has been trapt in his fist. The air floated towards Ichigo, and circled around his head. When he inhaled, the air floated into his body, cutting off all circulation to his lungs. Suddenly, Ichigo couldn't breathe. All of the oxygen had been cut off from him. He began to choke. He fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Soreta limped towards him, laughing as he couldn't help but it looking at how helpless he looks.  
"That is one of my Sendo  
Kyoukan's power, Kaze Musei Ryuu (wind silent kill). It lets me harness the wind and control it so it can suffocate my opponents. The other ability you have witnessed me using is Tsuchi Chikara Sumasshu (earth strength smash) where I can use the very earth as not only a weapon but to also to protect myself." Soreta explained.

Still coughing, Ichigo tried his hardest to breathe but, he couldn't find the strength to inhale. Ichigo could feel himself become light headed and a sharp pain hit his chest. Ichigo knew he was about to pass out or even die. This was going to be the end of him. The very thought of him unable to reunite with Shiro made him tear up. That thought quickly changed when Ichigo looked up and saw Soreta through the fading blackness. It was partly Ichigo's fault Shiro has been kidnapped and it will be his fault if he couldn't save Shiro. He started to feel furious and with his anger came the power that can't be controlled.

The power exploded from Ichigo's body, pushing away the air that constricted him so much. He gasped for breath, breathing in deeply to regain consciousness. He looked up at Soreta and stood up to be eye level with the masked shinigami. Ichigo scowled in Soreta's direction, not showing one ounce of emotion. Soreta couldn't react. He was speechless that Ichigo even broke free from his attack. Ichigo's power exploded from his body, the powers lashing out almost like it was alive grazing Soreta's skin. Ichigo lifted his arm, as a ball of energy grew inside of his palm, like a cero attack would. Once it grew large enough, he shot it out at Soreta. Soreta screamed in agony as the ball hit him. The impact was hard and felt almost unbearable. Where it had hit Soreta had left a deep burn marks in a starburst pattern. Soreta had hit the ground, lying motionless, but not dead. He looked back at his army, now all destroyed by Ichigo's team. Soreta knew that he has been defeated.  
"Go back to your master and tell him that nothing is going to stop me from saving Shiro." Ichigo spat out darkly as he placed the gold collar back around his neck. Soreta took the chance to vanish before Ichigo's group could attack him. Yami wasn't going to be pleased that he had failed.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Shiro remembers


	14. Shiro remembers

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains and their attacks that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Fourteen- Shiro remembers

Yami was taking his time torturing and raping Shiro while Soreta dealt with the intruders. While beating and raping Shiro, he didn't get the reaction that he was hoping for. It was as if Shiro wasn't conscious.  
 **"Well played. It seems that his zanpakuto spirit is helping shield him. I didn't expect them to still have this connection. But that won't stop me as I can destroy the sword."** Yami growled out as he pulled up his pants storming out of the room that Shiro was in. He stormed through the empty halls to the place where he told Soreta to place Zangetsu. The sword laid in the the same way that Shiro was being held. **"You won't keep me from my prize."** Yami hissed at the sword as he approached the zanpakuto. Zangetsu's energy lashed out violently hitting Yami keeping the man back. The wounds appeared to be major but Yami quickly healed to the point that there were no wounds left on him. Every time that Yami tried to approach Zangetsu, the zanpakuto would lash out. **"I won't be stopped by the likes of you. He will be mine!"** Yamisnarled out. He could sense that Soreta had returned. But when he turned to his shinigami puppet, he was shocked to see the masked man wounded badly.  
"I have failed you my master. He was far too strong for me. It seems that he has now greatly mastered the power that you have given him." Soreta stated earning a snarled curse from Yami.  
 **"Perhaps I should tend to matters personally. No snot nose brat is going to keep me from my prize!"** Yami snarled sharply as both he and Soreta went to deal with Ichigo.

Meanwhile within Shiro's cell, the former hollow zanpakuto came to as he spat in the direction that Yami had been in.  
 **'You will never have me as I will only allow one person to touch me or claim me as his.'** Shirospat. **'I am his horse as he is my King. I will follow him to the ends of the earth.'** Shiro thought to himself. **'Why do those words feel familiar too me?'** Shiro asked himself. As he looked up he could see a creature floating before him. It was a blank if his memory recalled. The blank floated before Shiro as its hand reached out to touch the hollow zanpakuto. Shiro knew that the blank won't harm him. The blank placed its hand onto Shiro's forehead before disappearing into Shiro. Shiro screamed out in pain as memories assaulted his brain.

Shiro thrashed in his chains screaming out as the memories hit him like a wave as he began to recall everything. How he was first created by Sosuke Aizen was nothing more than experiment they called white. He was brought to world of the living where he had attacked both Isshin and Ichigo's mother Masaki before she killed him after he had sinked his teeth into her. For a long time he remained within Masaki until she became pregnant with Ichigo. He went into the child and remained there until Masaki had died protecting Ichigo from Grand Fisher. It was then that Shiro began to manifest and take form as he wasn't alone. Another was with him. It was Zangetsu. Shiro remembered everything even when he broke during the Quincy war and was made anew.  
 _"You are the true form of Ichigo's zanpakuto. But since our manifestation with him, you allowed me to use your name as my own while you chose to be nothing more than a hollow. You helped guide Ichigo, battled against him, teaching him at times, even protected him."_ Zangetsu stated as he materialized before Shiro.  
 **"I remember. We were both Zangetsu. His zanpakuto."** Shiro stated as he tried not to shiver at his memories. The things he had done to Ichigo sent chills up his spine.

 _"Will you take back your rightful name? Or will you accept the name he had given you?"_ Zangetsu asked _._ Shiro looked at what appeared to be the older form of Ywalch.  
 **"After everything I have been through and done, I don't deserve that name. I recall that he always referred to you as Zangetsu while I remained nameless."** Shiro replied as he remembered telling Byakuya when he manifested on Ichigo that he had no name. He thought about the name that Ichigo had given him. it translated as white Kurosaki backwards Ichigo. For some reason, he loved the name given to him. He felt much different than how he was in the past. It was almost like he had become more human as Shiro began to recall that he was starting to have strong emotions for his King. He could feel what Yami's chemical had done to him as he could no longer return to where he rightfully belonged. But perhaps now, he could still remain by Ichigo's side. **"I want to remain as Shiro. You and the one within Ichigo can keep the names that he has given you. Even though I can't return back to where I belong, I will still remain by his side until the day I am taken from him."** Shiro replied. This caused Zangetsu to smile.  
 _"Then call out my name!"_ he told Shiro before vanishing from sight. a smile caressed Shiro's face.  
 **"Zangetsu."** he called out.

Zangetsu heard his name being called out as its power unleashed shattering the bonds that it was in before flying to Shiro's hand. Once within Shiro's hand, the energy unleashed shattering the chains that kept Shiro bound. Shiro nearly collapsed as he used Zangetsu as a crutch. Shiro picked up his shikasho putting it back on. He could sense Ichigo's presence nearby.  
 **"Let's get the hell out of here Zangetsu."** Shiro stated as he swung the zanpakuto unleashing energy that blasted apart his prison. Shiro nearly collapsed after using one attack as his body wasn't in any shape to fight against Yami. Shiro could feel someone touch him gently as he was wrapped up in warm energy. He turned his head slightly to seeOrihime healing him. A soft smile caressed Shiro's face. **"Thank you."** he stated before he had lost all consciousness allowing the young woman to heal his wounds.


	15. the final fight

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 (from ) to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Fifteen- the final fight

While Ichigo was busy fighting Soreta, the others decided it would be a good idea to quickly split up and search for Shiro. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime heard an explosion quite a ways from their original spot. They followed the explosion and found Shiro, lying in the rubble unconscious. Orihime ran up to him and immediately began to heal Shiro as his body was a reck. Slowly the hollow zanpakuto began to wake up as he could see the three standing over him.  
 **"I-I remember who I am."** Shiro mumbled as Orihime carefully helped him up. **"I remember that I was once Zangetsu and that I was a part of Ichigo."**  
"Come on, we need to get you back to Ichigo." Orihime stated softly. Shiro had trouble standing still from the lack of strength in his body so, Chad had picked him up and started carrying him back in the direction they had come from.

Yami could tell that he was up against someone strong. Ichigo and his gang had taken out an entire army very quickly. Then again, the army that he had created were all very weak.  
 **"Nothing will keep me from my prize"** Yami repeated to himself as he followed the trail of the immensely strong spiritual pressure. **"I will end this boy once and for all. Then Shiro will be all mine."** He caught up to the substitute shinigami. Ichigo had been waiting for him by the drag mark made in the ground by Soreta.  
"You finally came. Took you long enough." Ichigo said.  
 **"You were waiting for me?"** Yami asked.  
"Yeah. I wanted to make sure I got to kick your ass personally. I figured you'd find me so I thought that I would just stay in one place that you would end up coming to me." Ichigo stated as he reched for his zanpakuto, and withdrew it. "Now, tell me where Shiro is."  
 **"Do you really think I would tell you that easily where my beloved Shiro is? You'll have to beat me first!"** replied Yami as he pulled out his zanpakuto. **"Come out from the depths, Naraku Kemono (hell beast)!"** Red reshi exploded from him. Now holding within his hand was a bulky sword. An eye formed at the base of the blade, with white reishi stretching out like veins. Towards the tip of the blade, it split into two parts, almost like a mouth. Yami flicked his wrist and the red reshi ceased as he placed the sword across his shoulders.

 _ **"Sumizome Youkou Enerugi (dark crimson energy)!"**_ called out Yami as he swung his blade, releasing a blood-red reishi towards Ichigo. The attack looked very similar to Ichigo's _**Getsuga Tensho (moon fang heaven piercer)**_. Ichigo reacted quickly, releasing his own _**Getsuga Tensho**_ to counter Yami's attack. Yamki sent out numerous attacks Ichigo's way. Each time, it only left a fraction of a second for Ichigo to react, making it nearly impossible for him to attack. Yami finally stopped, leaving a worn out Ichigo in front of him. " **Tired already? Hm. No wonder it was so easy to take Shiro from you."** Yami scoffed.  
"You bastard!" Ichigo fumed. Power burst from within him. The immense power lashed out and whipped up the dust beneath him. The power targeted Yami and hit him with strong attacks. Yami was barely able to block each attack with his blade. He was able to jump out of harms way, getting out of reach of Ichigo's power. He held his blade up, so that it is pointed at Ichigo.  
 **"That power is amazing. But, let's see how you handle my next attack."** Where the blade split and looked like a mouth opened wide, fire began to form. _ **"Makai Kasai Bakuha (hell fire blast)!"**_ The fire shot out at Ichigo but, he sliced through it with ease. Yami kept firing, like an automatic machine gun. Ichigo used his incredible speed and _**flash step**_ ability to avoid each ball of hell fire.

Ichigo suddenly appeared behind Yami. Once swift swipe of his zanpakuto and Yami's shoulder was wounded. Yami hissed in pain and swung is bulk blade around at Ichigo. The young teen was able to dodge Yami's attack, since the sword was too heavy to swing fast. He appeared in front of Yami to deal another blow, this time aiming for his stomach. Yami however, quickly dodged the attack.  
 **"You tyrant! Let's see you try to dodge this attack!"** Yami exclaimed. His entire blade began to glow red, as the eye at the base of the blade blinked, and dilated. Red reishi flowed from the blade and accumulated in the sky. It started to take the shape of a hollow mask. The skull was gigantic as it stared down at Ichigo, identifying its target. _ **"Kon Boko Dokuro (soul hollow skull)!"**_ The hollow skull seemed to be made completely out of reishi. It began to follow Ichigo at a blinding speed. Ichigo tried his hardest to escape the hollow skull but, was unable to. It opened its mouth wide as Ichigo was slowly sucked into it. Excruciating pain enveloped his body as the reishi began to eat away at his own. Yami couldn't help but laugh as he knew he had won.

Ichigo refused to lose. He refused to let Shiro become Yami's. He needed to protect Shiro with all of his power that he had with inside of him. That deep desire to protect his hollow zanpakuto, his other half of Ichigo's soul caused made his powers grow stronger. The power within Ichigo lashed out, protecting him from the reishi that was sucking the life out of Ichigo. It whipped around Ichigo and broke him free of the hollow skull. The hardened reishi shattered to the ground. To much of Yami's surprise, Ichigo falls with it as he is still alive.  
 **"Wh-What? How can this be?"**  
"I swore that I would protect Shiro from anything that will harm him. That is exactly what I'm doing now," Ichigo said with a very calm manner as he pointed his zanpakuto at Yami. Reishi built up around his sword to massive amounts as he swung it back. _**"Mugetsu (moonless sky)!"**_ Ichigo released it and a huge wall of dark reishi flew at Yami. Unable to dodge, he was hit will it a full force. An explosion of dust occurred around him from impact. When the dust settled, Yami was left lying face down, unmoving. Ichigo could see his three friends approaching as Chad was carrying Shiro. "Thank heavens." Ichigo stated as he started to move to join the rest of the group.

But Yami wasn't dead as he rose to strike Ichigo when he least expect it.  
"Ichigo... Watch out!" both Renji and Rukia called out in unison. But it was too late. Yami thrusted his hand straight through Ichigo's chest causing the teen to fall to the ground.  
 **"Now... Shiro is mine!"** laughed Yami. Seeing Ichigo fall to the ground caused Shiro's newfound human emotions to rip through him. The energy pushed Chad, Uryu, and Orihime away from Shiro as he dropped to his feet. Shiro's body began to rapidly changed into that of the vasto lorde form.  
 **"I'll kill you!"** growled Shiro as he charged wildly at Yami with sword in hand. The others could only watch as Shiro attacked Yami. Orihime rushed trying to get to Ichigo to heal him but Yami cut her off. Suddenly a red ball of reishi smacked into Yami throwing him away from the girl. Orihime looked over her shoulder as she could see Isshin come to her aid to protect her but the blast had clearly come from Shiro.  
"I don't think Shiro is strong enough to bet Yami. His powers are no were near the same level as Ichigo's." stated Isshin. Orihime nodded her head agreeing as she watched Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Byuakua, and Renji join Shiro in trying to kill off Yami.

Both Isshin and Orihime approached Ichigo surprised not to see any blood from the wound that he had received.  
"Orihime, how is he?" asked Isshin.  
"Pissed. I can sense that Shiro is the same way." replied Ichigo as he opened his eyes.  
"Your not dead!" Orihime stated in shock. Ichigo pulled open a part of his shikasho to show the hollow part of his vasto lorde form.  
"Yami managed to strike me here. Unfortunately his power was infused with that punch as it knocked me out momentarily. Now if you excuse me, I have someone's ass to kick!" Ichigo stated as he rose to his feet.

A burst of power erupted from Ichigo as he allowed all of the powers that Yami had unlocked within him loose.  
'This bastard is going to pay for what he has done to me and Shiro.' Ichigo thought to himself as he leapt into battle joining Shiro's side. Both Shiro and Yami looked shocked that Ichigo wasn't dead.  
 **"But you should be..."**  
"Dead? Sorry but your aim was off. Thanks you guys but Shiro and I can handle the rest." Ichigo stated.  
"Kick his ass Ichigo!" replied Renji as the young teen nodded his head.  
*Sorry if I scared you Shiro. Are you ready?*  
 ***Hell yes. I want this son a bitch to pay for what he put me through!*** Shiro replied. The two took off like rockets cutting and slashing at Yami. Yami couldn't keep up as he was pelted with attack after attack from both Ichigo and Shiro. Soon enough Yami's body looked like a beaten mess.  
"This is the end Yami!" growled Ichigo as he poured every bit of power into one last and final attack. Shiro was doing the same.  
 _ **"Getsuga Jujisho (moon fang cross shaped piercer)!"**_ both Ichigo and Shiro snapped unleashing the combined blast at Yami. The blast hit Yami like a ton of bricks causing the man to fall to the ground. Yami's body erupted in energy as no trace was left of him. The group had noticed that Soreta's body was also gone. Finally it was over.

Next and final chapter….

Reunited at long last


	16. reunited at long last

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with Openminded15 to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC so don't judge. It will also feature two OCC villains and their attacks that I have created just for this story. Warnings as this story will be rated M due to the graphic nature, language, nudity, torture, rape, sexual preference (Yaio/boyxboy love). Please don't read if you aren't into these kind of things. Also please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Major Warnings: This chapter will contain male nudity and passionate hard core sex. Please do not read if you aren't into those kinds of things as this chapter will not be for the faint of heart. You have been warned!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice** , _italic - zanpakuto voice_ , *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', _**bold italics - attacks**_ , (author notes/translations), ~time skip~

Sixteen- reunited at long last

Shiro's vasto lorde form broke off of the hollow zanpakuto as he nearly collapsed only to be caught in Ichigo's arms. A soft smile caressed Shiro's face.  
 **"I knew that you would come."** Shiro stated.  
"Of course I would. Nobody is going to take you away from me. You always belong to me..." Ichigo stated. *Even if you don't remember.* Ichigo stated mentally earning a chuckled laugh from Shiro.  
 **"But I do remember... everything. Who I originally was before I became a part of you. Who I became once I was a part of you. I remember all of it."** Ichigo looked at his hollow zanpakuto in complete shock. **"I want to keep the name that you gave me. If I can't return back to where I rightfully belong, I want to still remain by your side. I want to fight by your side and help you protect the people you hold close to your heart."** Shiro added.  
"Are you certain that is what you want?" Ichigo asked.  
 **"Before I was ripped out of you, I was developing these stranger feelings for you. Now that I am human and have a body of my own, I understand the feelings that I have. I truly love you my King. Words can't express how sorry I am for what happened in the past. I want to start a new life until the day that I either die or reunite back within your body. I want to treasure this life while I can."** replied Shiro. Ichigo pulled his hollow zanpakuto close kissing him hard but passionately. Somebody lightly coughed breaking the moment causing the two to blush very vividly.  
"I hate to ruin the moment but, we need to head back home. We can't leave the Seireitei unintended." stated Byakuya. Ichigo sighed softly as he focused on his powers to create a Senkaimon to bring them all back home.

~One week later~

Both Ichigo and Shiro had begun extensive training to teach them both how to fully use the powers that Yami had managed to unlock. According to both Kisuke and Mayuri, who was freed of all charges, Shiro couldn't return back to where he was supposed to belong within Ichigo but, the two were still deeply connected with one other. Perhaps it had something to do with Shiro developing emotions for Ichigo and/or vise versa. Mayuri wanted to experiment on the two to discover the reasons. Lets just say that it didn't end well for Mayuri as he was beaten up to a bloody pulp the minute he even suggested it to the two. The head captain Yamamoto accepted Shiro as a part of Ichigo's life as he told the whole Seireitei that the former hollow zanpakuto was to be treated in the same exact manner as the substitute shinigami Ichigo. Since because Ichigo has been so readily accepted by everyone within the Seireitei because he had save them time and time again, it wasn't hard for them to accept the hollow version of Ichigo. Both teens moved into a small apartment that was big enough for the two of them as Ichigo gave his room to Karin. Yuzu was a bit upset to see the two leave but Ichigo promised that they would come by every once in a while. Things seemed to return back to somewhat normal, well close enough to normal considering when it comes to Ichigo and Shiro.

Ichigo and Shiro regularly patrol Karakura town slaying the occasional hollow and defending the Seireitei when the need arises considering the fact that they are perhaps the strongest shinigami alive besides probably the head captain. Their zanpakuto's accepted Ichigo's and Shiro's relationship as the former hollow zanpakuto allowed them to keep the name Zangetsu as their own. Shiro couldn't use bankai seeing how Ichigo possessed Tensa Zangetsu while Ichigo couldn't hollowfy because Shiro was no longer within him. But both managed to keep all of their newfound abilities that Yami had unlocked and developed a few abilities of their own.

It was late one night as the two were relaxing and spending some much needed quite time together. Tonight Ichigo had planned something special for Shiro as the former hollow.  
 **"Man am I beat. I don't know how you do it Ichi."**  
"Do what exactly Shiro?" asked Ichigo as he was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the two of them.  
 **"Balance school, being a shinigami, a job, and everything else in your life."** replied Shiro.  
"Well I just take things one day at a time. I try not to worry so much about trivial things. Come on and eat, dinner is ready." Shiro entered their small living room finding the table set almost romantically as some balloons and streamers hung up around the room.  
 **"Ichi what's going on?"** Shiro asked as he knew that it wasn't his King's birthday or an important event and/or holiday.  
"It's a celebration." replied Ichigo earring a questioning look from the former hollow zanpakuto. "Happy birthday Shirosaki Ogichi."  
 **"My birthday?"** Shiro questioned in shock.  
"Yeah... I had talked to dad and Kisuke to find out when you first came to this world. It is this exact date that I decided to be your birthday. I had Dai and Kon help set this up while we were training." Ichigo replied. Shiro was too shocked to even speak. Slowly tears came leaking out of his eyes. Ichigo went over and pulled his hollow zanpakuto into a hug.  
 **"Thank you King..."** Shiro cried into Ichigo's shoulder.  
"You are welcome Shiro." replied Ichigo.

After the two ate dinner they went to their combined room.  
"Are you ready for your present now?" Ichigo asked in a sultry voice that sent chills up and down Shiro's spine. He had never seen his king look at him in such a manner, with lust filled eyes. Shiro just weekly nodded his head as you could tell that he was nervous. "Don't worry Shiro as I will make it as enjoyable like I did last time in the mindscape." Ichigo whispered huskily into Shiro's ear. Shiro could feel his cock throbbing rising against his pants at Ichigo's words. Seeing this Ichigo smirked. "Getting aroused all ready Shiro?" Ichigo asked as he leaned in to kiss Shiro hard. The kiss was filled with passion and lust as it turned Shiro on even more that he felt at any second he was going to cum right there.  
 ***Ichi... I don't think I can hold out much longer. I need to cum!*** Shiro whined mentally. He could feel Ichigo cup him roughly through the pants as he found himself standing before his king in just his boxers. The pants he had been wearing dropped to his ankles.  
*Then cum for me Shiro.* Ichigo commanded. Shiro broke the kiss throwing his head back as he let out a loud moan coming hard through his boxers. Shiro shivered as he had never seen his king like this. Part of his memory allowed him to see how Shiro was every time Ichigo came into the mindscape. How sick and evil the old Shiro was. What Ichigo was doing was almost not on the same lines. But it was turning Shiro on to see this rather aggressive but passionate side to Ichigo.

Despite Shiro coming, Ichigo found that his former hollow zanpakuto was still turned on. Shiro's cock throbbed waiting for another release. The two teens kissed hard but passionately as the stripped each other making their way to the bed. The kiss broke when Shiro found himself tossed onto the bed. Ichigo crawled onto the bed as Shiro licked his lips when he saw Ichigo's painfully throbbing cock lined with pre-cum. Shiro wanted Ichigo to fuck him so hard to the point where Shiro would cum so badly spreading his hot seed over Ichigo's hard six pack.  
"Stopping thinking like that Shiro or I am bound to cum even before I prepped you." Ichigo stated huskily as his breaths came out in short breaths.  
 **"Please Ichigo... I need you in me now! I don't think I can wait any longer."** Shiro moaned out as he pulled Ichigo forward lining his aching rectum with Ichigo's red hot rod. Shiro pulled Ichigo in deep with a single thrust as both teens moaned out each others name.  
"Gods... Shiro... your so... damn tight!"  
 **"Ichigo... your so... damn fucking hard... Please fuck me!"**  
"If you insist!" Ichigo replied as he pulled all the way out before slamming back into to Shiro. Almost instantly he found Shiro's prostrate causing the former hollow zanpakuto to scream out in passion.  
 **"There... King... please don't stop!"** Shiro moaned out as he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist as his arms gripped Ichigo's shoulders allowing for deeper and harder penetration.  
"Oh god Shiro!" Ichigo moaned out as he continued this hard thrusts while stroking Shiro's hard cock. Both moaned out as the wild thrust kept continuing until both felt the mad urge to cum. "Shiro... I'm gonna..."  
 **"Me too king!"** Shiro growled as Ichigo slammed even harder and faster before. **"Ah... yes... ~ngh... ah... yes... Ichigo!"** Shiro screamed out as he came all over Ichigo.  
"Shiro!" Ichigo growled as he came right after Shiro spraying his hot seed deep into his former hollow zanpakuto.

The two crashed laying side by side as Ichigo somehow managed to pull himself out of Shiro. Shiro curled right next to Ichigo as his head laid on his kings chest.  
 **"That was possibly the best present I could have ever gotten. I love you my king. I will always love you Ichigo Kurosaki."** Shiro stated in between his pants. He could feel Ichigo playing with his hair as the older teen struggled to also catch his breath.  
"I love you too Shirosaki Ogichi. for now to the end of time. Even if one day we do become hole again, it will never change how I feel about you. You are truly my soul mate, the other half of my soul." Ichigo replied as he placed feather light kisses onto Shiro's forehead. The two fell asleep in each others arms uncertain of what would happen to them. But it didn't matter to them as they had been reunited through both body and soul.


End file.
